Oops
by superscar
Summary: Alternate History. Sex has consequences. NH, LB....plus some LP and NP
1. Default Chapter

Oops By Scarlet  
  
Alternate History, should be fairly clear since I basically spell it out.  
  
Month One  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hey, Nick, you bring those boxes inside?" his boss's voice came through the door.  
  
Nick grimaced at the large Trojan boxes at his feet as he took a smoke break, "Yeah, days ago. Why?"  
  
"Well, you don't want to leave that stuff in the sun."  
  
"Right, I remember."  
  
"OK, I'm going to lunch, make sure to get everything on the shelves."  
  
Nick took a long drag on his cigarette and listened for the tell tale jingle at the door.  
  
"Great," he muttered, rapidly moving boxes.  
  
***  
  
Peyton  
  
She told herself that Nathan probably cheated on her anyway.  
  
Not with your sister, her conscience reminded her rudely.  
  
"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," she muttered to herself.  
  
"What was that?" Lucas smiled, kissing her shoulder.  
  
Peyton jerked away from him.  
  
"Something wrong?" he frowned.  
  
"This can't happen again."  
  
His jaw tightened, "I see. So you're just going to stay with him?"  
  
"What do you want me to do? Break up with him for you?"  
  
"That would be the general idea, yeah."  
  
"Well, it's not that easy!"  
  
Lucas was already pulling on his clothes. "Yes, it is."  
  
***  
  
Her conscience pricked at her the whole drive to Nathan's house. She almost hit a mailbox, a runner and a dog, but somehow, Peyton survived. It was a simple choice. Her boyfriend.or his brother.  
  
She and Nathan fought all the time. But when they made up. Peyton smiled. Basketball wasn't the boy's only skill.  
  
It seemed so wrong to compare them, but her mind insisted on it, awarding points to Nathan and points to Lucas on their various skills in the sack.  
  
"You gonna just stand there or come in?" Nathan chuckled as he looked up from his homework.  
  
"Nathan Scott, doing homework," Peyton smirked, "Man, that girl really has you working hard."  
  
"She's fairly convincing," he agreed with a chuckle.  
  
"Oh?" her eyebrows shot up, "As convincing as me?" Peyton slipped into his lap and kissed his neck, oddly piqued at her boyfriend finding another woman 'convincing' despite her recent sexfest with his brother.  
  
"Trying to distract me from graduating?"  
  
"I'll test you later," she grinned, pushing his books off the desk. "Make flashcards and everything."  
  
"Peyton! Don't be such a bitch, I have to-"  
  
She took her shirt off and his eyebrows shot up.  
  
"Fine, but if Haley gets mad, it's all your-"  
  
"Shut up, Nathan."  
  
His lips twitched and he pulled her against him.  
  
Peyton tried to shut down and just melt into the sex. But her mind kept clicking, kept comparing as the point totals went up and up.  
  
***  
  
Haley  
  
"You seem distracted, are you okay?" Haley nudged Nathan next to her.  
  
"You mean it's not around the rumor mill yet?" Nathan raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Is it about basketball? Cause I try my best to ignore it," she grinned.  
  
"I know you're a secret fan. Don't even try to play innocent," his lips quirked.  
  
Haley laughed, "Seriously, what's wrong?" she rubbed his back in a maternal way, though the shivers that ran up her spine were definitely not familial.  
  
"Peyton and I broke up this weekend."  
  
Haley stilled, her stomach clenching tightly and her heart accelerating rapidly. "I'm sorry! Are you okay?" she blurted out, suppressing the first words that came to her lips: Thank God!  
  
Nathan shrugged, "That's it, I just don't know. I don't want to kill myself or anything."  
  
"We generally regard that as positive," Haley smiled.  
  
"Oh, it depends on the person."  
  
"True enough. Is it weird, though? You've been together for three years, or something, right?"  
  
"Something like that," he shrugged.  
  
"You've broken up before, though, are you sure this is it?"  
  
"Every other time we had a huge blow out and screamed for awhile. This time was simple, easy. She just said 'This isn't working, is it?' and I just couldn't lie anymore."  
  
Haley smiled a little brighter than the situation deemed. "Then this is a good thing, Nathan. You just have to work through the weirdness."  
  
"And since when did you be come little Miss Answers to Everything?"  
  
"I believe I was awarded the title two years ago, when I became your tutor?"  
  
"Slash shrink," he grinned. "I'm waiting for the day you're wrong about something."  
  
"Don't hold your breath. Now get back to work, young man."  
  
"Mmm, teacher and naughty student routine, do continue," he smirked.  
  
Haley smacked him and he chuckled.  
  
"Haley, you want to hang out after the game? It'll just be so weird not having Peyton-"  
  
"Sure," she smiled, "No problem."  
  
"Cool," he flicked her ear.  
  
***  
  
"OK, I know you're jealous of my muffin, but there's no need to look so morose about it," Haley flicked Luke's hand at lunch.  
  
Luke blinked, "Did you just flick me?"  
  
"Yeah.it's a weird thing going around," she shook her head, "But seriously, what's your deal? There's normal you and then there's extra- broody Lucas, which is the monster we're dealing with now. So spill."  
  
"You're aware of my somewhat more than obvious feelings for-"  
  
"Nathan Scott's newly ex-girlfriend? Yes. Continue."  
  
He sighed. "Well, I thought something might be happening there, but I've been assured, today, that she's not interested in another relationship."  
  
"Ouch," she winced.  
  
"So what are you doing tonight? Want to get a pizza and watch violent movies with me?"  
  
Haley winced, "I'd love to, but I sort of already told Nathan-"  
  
Lucas whistled, "Didn't take him long to move on."  
  
"It's not a date, we're just hanging out-"  
  
"At his house?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Alone?"  
  
"As far as I know."  
  
"It's a date."  
  
Haley rolled her eyes, "Shut up, you freak."  
  
***  
  
It wasn't a date, of course. He was just lonely. They were friends. The cute clothes she was wearing were very comfortable.  
  
Two hours wasn't really that long of a time to get ready. Peyton had been known to take three.and Brooke was rumored to plan these things for months ahead of time.  
  
So she was wearing a skirt for the first time in.four years. It was a present. It was rather rude not to wear it.  
  
And what other excuse did she have to shave except.  
  
Haley frowned. No. She always shaved. All women shave. Every day of winter.  
  
And every second was worth it when Nathan saw her walk in. He jumped, he shot.he air balled big time.  
  
Haley sat down with a smirk.  
  
Lucas raised his eyebrows knowingly. Stupid boy. Haley scratched her head with her middle finger in his direction.  
  
***  
  
"You want the last piece, Haley?" Nathan gestured to the pizza in front of them, his other hand coming to rest on her knee.  
  
'Nathan touching naked skin' alarms and whistles sounded in her brain until she realized what he was asking.  
  
"Eww! No!" she buried her face in his chest, pushing them back into his couch. If this gesture made his hand slide higher up her thigh.well, then, so be it.  
  
His breath hissed and Haley smiled against his chest.  
  
"I'll just take it back to the kitchen," Haley grinned, rising from the couch and bending to pick up the pizza box.  
  
She thought she heard a muffled, "Good God," but she couldn't be sure.  
  
When she returned, he was watching the Discovery Channel.  
  
"Bugs? How.stimulating."  
  
"Or not.Thank God," he muttered.  
  
"Nathan, we're not watching a bug show," she dove for the remote in his hand.  
  
"Uh-huh," he stretched to get away from her, falling onto the couch with her on top of him.  
  
Haley blamed any and all wiggling on her part as an attempt to retrieve the remote control.  
  
Being, obviously, stronger, Nathan managed to struggle his way to the top, despite any entwining tendencies her legs might have had.  
  
He seemed a little reluctant to let her go and his hands seemed to have made their way slightly under her shirt somehow and his thumbs drew circles on her stomach.  
  
"You know, sometimes I think Peyton was worried we were having an affair," he smiled.  
"Us? That's crazy," she grinned.  
  
"Insane," he agreed. And he kissed her.  
  
Haley James.seductress. Oh, the power.  
  
She kissed him back.  
  
***  
  
Brooke  
  
Nathan Scott shot an air ball.  
  
Brooke gaped. That sort of thing didn't just happen. Not without serious provocation.usually a hand, hitting his arm. But in this case he just.  
  
She followed his gaze and her mouth dropped.  
  
Haley James was wearing a skirt. Brooke didn't even know she owned a skirt. Oh, wait. Except for the one she, herself, gave her as a birthday present.  
  
Brooke sighed. And here she was, using it to seduce Nathan Scott. Her baby was growing up!  
  
The look on Nathan's face made pride well in her soul.  
  
"Go Ravens!" she screamed, laughing uproariously in pure delight and shaking her pom-poms.  
  
Brooke Davis: Master Seductress and inspiration to many a woman. She ought to start charging.  
  
The back of her neck prickled suddenly and she recognized it for what it was. Male attention. Someone, somewhere, was scoping her out and her eyes quickly scanned the crowd to find him.  
  
Nothing.bizarre, he was a slippery one, but- Her blood started racing as her eyes stopped on Lucas Scott, who winked back at her.  
  
She went into what may have been brief cardiac arrest before her heart flipped, spun and galloped away.  
  
The look, she identified. He wanted her. After two years of trying to make him do just that, Brooke had finally given up.  
  
Contrary bastard. How typical.  
  
Well, it was too late. He couldn't just snap and make her go running. As seductress, that was her job, after all.  
  
He smiled and her knees weakened.  
  
Brooke smiled back. Who was she kidding?  
  
***  
  
"You're looking lovely tonight, Brooke," Lucas walked right up to her. "Have plans for this evening?"  
  
Brooke lifted her eyebrows, "Maybe. Could you make it worth my while to cancel?"  
  
"I'd sure try my hardest," he smiled.  
  
"Why, Lucas Scott, are you trying to get in my pants?"  
  
He blushed and Brooke practically bubbled over with glee.  
  
"Well, don't stop now," she grinned, trotting off to her car, "You wanna ride?"  
  
***  
  
"Wow," Brooke purred, "I think I need a cigarette."  
  
Lucas frowned, "You don't smoke."  
  
"What's your point, lover?" she cuddled into his chest and he chuckled. "You might make me take it up if you keep it up with that. Is that what you want?"  
  
"Do I want to.uhh.keep it up," he practically choked on the words and Brooke smothered a giggle, "Or do I want you to pick up smoking?"  
  
"Well, I actually meant the smoking, but since you mentioned it," Brooke winked, "What is going on? Why now?"  
  
"Did you ever have a revelation where you realized you were the stupidest person on the planet?"  
  
Brooke smirked, "No, I've pretty much assumed that was Tim ever since the glue eating incident of '89."  
  
"OK, second stupidest?" Lucas chuckled, kissing the side of her face.  
  
He was being romantic. They were having pillow talk. In Brooke's experience, this was rare, and the fact that it was with Lucas made her giddy.  
  
"So what led you to this self-discovery?"  
  
"You," he chuckled.  
  
"I knew I must be doing something right," she laughed.  
  
"You are just so beautiful and I could think of no good reason why we weren't together."  
  
"What about Peyton?" Brooke looked away as she said her best friend's name, feeling almost wrong about taking the man the girl claimed she never wanted.  
  
Lucas shrugged, "I've wasted too much time on her."  
  
"And if she changed her mind?" Brooke looked at him.  
  
"Well, I'd tell her I have a girlfriend," he smiled. "That okay with you?"  
  
Brooke grinned, "Depends on what girlfriend you're talking about."  
  
He waved his hand dismissively, "I'll come up with someone."  
  
"Oh yeah? Maybe I could help you out with that," she kissed his neck and moved lower, trailing kisses lower and lower, "Anyone.come to mind?" she stopped, smirking back up at him.  
  
"Brooke." he moaned as her hands kept moving.  
  
"That's right, baby," she winked and set to work on her man.  
  
Month Two  
  
Peyton  
  
Seeing Lucas with Brooke made her sick, but she only smiled as her friend gushed about her new boyfriend. She wanted him for years and though Peyton felt like a bitch, it irked her that now right when she was finally ready to commit, he had moved on to her best friend.  
  
The fact that she had never seen Brooke or Lucas happier didn't make it better.  
  
And none of it made what she had to tell Lucas any easier.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Luke, can I talk to you for a second?" Peyton grabbed his arm on the way to class.  
  
"Sure, what's up?"  
  
"In here," she dragged him into the now empty gym.  
  
"You know if it's a secret.a room where our voices will echo.not the best plan."  
  
Peyton rolled her eyes and walked toward the janitor's closet, "Better?"  
  
"Much," he grinned. "So what's up?"  
  
Peyton laughed humorlessly, "Look, Luke, there's no easy way to say this, so I just have to say it. I'm pregnant."  
  
All blood drained from Lucas's face and he looked like he was going to throw up.  
  
"I.umm.how? No, I mean. What?"  
  
"Pregnant."  
  
"Right. That. OK.so. It might be mine? But we used umm." Lucas gesticulated wildly, "Those thingers."  
  
"A condom?"  
  
"Right! Yes. So. You don't really know whose it is, do you?"  
  
Peyton shook her head, "I just wanted to tell you first because-"  
  
"Because you don't want him knowing you cheated unless he has to," Lucas shrugged, "I get it."  
  
"I'm sorry, Luke, I-"  
  
Lucas laughed bitterly, "Hey, me too. Look, I really have to go.drink or something. Tell me if you need anything.or whatever."  
  
"Yeah.thanks."  
  
Peyton sighed. It was weird only being able to talk to a jilted lover about her situation. She couldn't tell Brooke, cause it might be Lucas's. She couldn't tell Haley, because it might be Nathan's and Peyton wasn't blind. She couldn't tell Nathan, cause it might be his brother's. How did she get herself into this?  
  
***  
  
Haley  
  
Nathan Scott was on the verge of dying a slow, painful death. Haley had it all planned out. Unsurprisingly, he'd freaked after their night together. Apologizing profusely, but wanting to get over his last relationship before committing to a new one.  
  
It stung, of course. When one gives her virginity to the boy they've loved for two years, "Baby, it's a bad time," isn't precisely what they want to hear the next morning.  
  
But she'd known Nathan was a cagey one and it would take time and tact to win him over, so that didn't bother her so much, it was that he seemed to have reverted entirely back to their old friendship as though their night of crazy passion had never happened.  
  
Dick.  
  
The fact that Lucas was now deliriously happy with Brooke didn't make her feel any better. In fact, it was a bit revolting. Stupid, ridiculously attractive couple.  
  
Add to her frustration the fact that she was extremely nervous about missing a time during the month she didn't tend to enjoy, but now really wished for, it would just be hugely satisfying to walk up to Nathan Scott and kick him in the shin.  
  
Or a really good ear flick. It could hurt like a bitch if you did it right.  
  
If she could get up the courage to just go to a Pharmacy, at least one of her problems could be resolved in some way. Depending on the result, of course, Nathan could only be in more danger of her wrath.  
  
***  
  
She felt brave, just walking into the Pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. Being Haley James, seductress extraordinaire had its downside, after all. This was an every day thing for her, as far as everyone in there knew, anyway.  
  
There was a reason she picked the store the furthest from her house, after all.  
  
Now, she just had to slip in, buy it, slip out, hide it and lock herself in the bathroom. Or maybe she should get two. Haley frowned.  
  
She crouched to grab one of the last boxes, but it wouldn't move.  
  
"What on-"  
  
Another hand was latched onto it from the other side. Haley's mouth dropped at the person attached to it.  
  
***  
  
Brooke  
  
"Haley?! What are you." her eyes widened, "Oh boy," she let go of the box. "You take that one. There's another."  
  
"Do you think we should.uhh."  
  
"Take two?" Brooke frowned, "Yeah, good idea."  
  
Haley walked around the shelves and looked toward the cashiers nervously.  
  
"Want me to buy it for you?" Brooke asked.  
  
"No," Haley shook her head, "Can't handle buying one of these, you shouldn't be having sex, right?" She looked at her feet.  
  
Brooke smirked, "You want me to buy it for you?"  
  
"Could you? I'd be right there for moral support."  
  
"Of course," Brooke chuckled, looking toward the counter nervously herself.  
  
"Have you done this before?" Haley asked.  
  
"No.this is new.but it'll be fun. Ohhh.wanna grab some condoms and tampons, go to the youngest male cashier?" she grinned evilly.  
  
"Brooke! This is serious, we can't-" her lips quirked, "Oh hell, why not?"  
  
***  
  
The young man fidgeted nervously, searching the pregnancy test boxes for a price.  
  
"Don't even consider doing a price check, kid," Brooke glared at him and he jumped.  
  
"Right, I'll.be right back," he muttered quickly, scurrying to find his manager.  
  
Haley chuckled, "You're going straight to hell."  
  
"Having that much fun, are we?" Brooke smiled.  
  
Their cashier came back and quickly rang them up.  
  
Outside, they looked at each other awkwardly.  
  
"So, do you have a place to.you know," Brooke gestured at the tests.  
  
Haley shrugged, "Just home."  
  
"Your parents there?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Well, mine aren't. If you want to come back with me, we could find out together and not have to worry about your mom walking in and freaking. I mean. If you want."  
  
Haley smiled. "Sure, let's go."  
  
***  
  
"I don't want to look," Haley muttered.  
  
Brooke laughed, "I know, me neither."  
  
"Our lives could be forever changed."  
  
"Thanks, hadn't thought of that," Brooke rolled her eyes.  
  
Haley exhaled, "OK, we just count to three and look."  
  
Brooke nodded. "OK.1.2.3." Their eyes dropped.  
  
"Hey Brooke, is the bell broken again?" Peyton walked into the room and stopped dead.  
  
Unable to speak, Brooke just looked blankly between her friends.  
  
"Brooke?" Peyton frowned, "Something.Oh no," she snatched the tests from both their hands. "You too??"  
  
To Be Continued (Or not, I'm a lazy person) 


	2. Chapter Two

Oops

By Scarlet

Month Three Peyton 

Peyton shook herself from her daze as she waited for the results of the paternity test.

          Time ticked by slowly, silently.  Lucas was there, pacing.  Brooke was there, but looked ready to puke.  Which was probably the case, since the morning sickness started to kick in.

          Haley wasn't there.  It had been awkward, at first, since the odds were in favor of them both being pregnant with the same man's child.  She thought about the day.

_          She said the only thing that came to mind.  "Fertile bastards.  Aren't they?"_

_          The other girls laughed, but it was restrained, the shock overwhelming them.  Haley looked about to cry and Brooke had a dazed expression._

_          "This can't be happening," Brooke shook her head, "It's a dream.  Someone will run through here naked yelling about a tidal wave, I'll wake up and that'll be it."_

_          "So I take it the boys don't know?" Peyton raised her eyebrow at her friends, who shook their head vigorously.  "Gonna tell them?"_

_          Haley was adamantly against that._

_          "Yeah…I'll tell him," Brooke shrugged, "When I get over the shock myself."_

_          "Are you…?" Haley swallowed and looked tentatively at Peyton, "Are you going to tell Nathan?"_

_          Peyton shifted from one foot to the other.  This was why she hadn't planned on telling the girls about this.  It actually made it worse that they were pregnant too, but it just slipped out._

_          "Haley…okay, here's the thing…"  The girls looked at her expectantly, "Itmightnotbehis," she said quickly._

_          "You didn't tell me you got in on the rebound fling action!" Brooke elbowed her, "What's the deal?  You know I need a quick play by play on these things-"_

_          Peyton watched her uncomfortably until the brunette's words died in her mouth._

_          "Oh, God…it was Lucas."_

_          Brooke started shaking, "Sit.  Gotta…now…"_

_          "Here you go," Haley led Brooke to her bed hastily.  _

_          "Hales, can you get…O.J?  In the fridge?" Brooke blinked at her and Haley smiled._

_          "Love to, I'll be right back," Haley practically bounced from the room, undoubtedly ecstatic to be interrupted from her thoughts with a job._

_          Brooke licked her lips carefully and studied Peyton.  "Was it while we were together?"_

_          "God, no!  NO!" Peyton sat down by Brooke immediately, "You know I wouldn't do that.  **He** wouldn't do that!"_

_          "So when-?"_

_          "I was still with Nathan," Peyton sighed._

_          "I just grabbed paper cups I hope that's…" Haley trailed off, "WHAT did you say?"_

_          Marvelous.  "I cheated on Nathan.  With Lucas."_

****_"So…it could be either one of theirs," she surmised, "Umm…orange juice?" she held up the carton in her hand._

Everything was so messed up.  Lucas was with Brooke.  Brooke was pregnant.

None of them wanted to make any decisions.

          "Peyton Sawyer?" the nurse asked as the room tensed.

          "Yes?" she choked.

          "Your results are ready."

Haley 

It was amazing how easy it was to dwell on _not _thinking about something.  For Haley, she became obsessed with thinking of anything _but _her pregnancy and the surrounding circumstances.

          Peyton, for example.  She liked to avoid thinking about the woman who might be carrying Nathan's other child.

          "Haley!" speak of the devil.

          "Nathan," she inclined her head.

          "You're a hard woman to track down," he smiled.  

          Little did he know, certain doom approached.

          "I've been around," Haley shrugged.

          "C'mon, Haley…I've missed you."

          Her insides thrilled, and she smiled slightly, "Well, I can see how you would.  Your grades suffering again, Scott?"  Haley chucked his arm like she would Lucas, like any _friend.  _

          "Don't know, haven't been paying attention," he shrugged.

          Haley winced, "That's a yes."

          "You know I can't survive this whole school thing without you, Haley, you gotta help me out, here."

          Ever the charmer.  Would he change when he knew?  Would he resent her like Dan did Karen?  Would it only double when he found out about Peyton?

          Haley felt sick.

          "I have to go to class, Nathan."

          "How about dinner?" he blurted out quickly.  "Tonight, we can just talk."

          Her heart hammered, "I have plans and then I work."

          "Oh.  With Lucas?"

          "No, look, maybe-"

          "Hey Haley," Jake walked up to her, "Did we say five or six?"

          "Six," she muttered quickly, focusing on her shoes.

          "Cool.  Nathan," Jake nodded, "See you at practice."

          Nathan didn't answer and Haley finally looked up at him hesitantly.

          "So you're going out with Jake.  This a regular thing?"

          "We're friends, Nathan."

          "Friends that date, apparently."

          "Friends that eat and hang out, simultaneously."

          "We hung out and ate simultaneously," he stepped closer to her and she backed into the lockers.

          "Nathan, what are you-"

          "Is it like that?" his eyes raked over her. She shrunk from his gaze and crossed her arms over her chest protectively.

          "Does he know what you like?" he ran his hand under her chin and lifted her head.

          "What's wrong with-"

          He crushed her body against the lockers, grinding their bodies together in a carnal claim that left her reeling.  He ravaged her mouth, lips bruising hers as she felt his anger and frustration.

          "No!" she pushed him off her, glaring at her former lover.  "May I remind you, Nathan, _we _aren't together.  Never do that again."

          "Haley, I'm s-"

          "I have to go to class," she cut him off.

***

          When Jake sat down in front of her, Haley was busy inspecting the salt shaker.

"This seat taken?"

          "Is now," she grinned, looking up.  "Oh God, what happened?!?"

          "What this?" he grimaced, gesturing toward his heavily bandaged nose.  "Little run-in with Nathan's elbow at practice.  No biggie."

          "No biggie," she repeated dully, "Is it broken?"

          "Just a little."

          "I'm gonna kill him."

          "I think Whitey might take care of that for you."

          "Ugh!  What was he _thinking?_"

          Jake shrugged, "I think it started with not wanting me to have the ball…ended with 'oh shit, Haley's gonna kill me.'"

          "Damn straight," she muttered, mentally discounting anything so innocent.

          "It kinda hurts to talk, so if you want to just tell me what you wanted to talk to me about…?"

          "Oh!  Right, I'm sorry!"

          "No problem…just don't make me laugh."

          "I…well, I just wanted to know what it has been like raising your daughter."

          "It's been hell, but I wouldn't give it up.  I love her more than anything."

          "Do you still have a relationship with her mother?"

          Jake shook his head, "That's part of the hard thing, she comes to see her sometimes, but we just couldn't stay together, it was too much pressure."

          "So you think all teen couples that go through this are doomed to break up?"

          "Well, it depends," Jake shrugged, "I think that kind of stress just makes the problems in a relationship more obvious."

          "Exposes the cracks?"

          "Something like that.  Why do you ask, Haley?"

          She sighed, "I'm just trying to make a decision."

          "It's Nathan's, isn't it?"

          Haley's eyes widened, "How did you know that?"

          "Educated guess," he muttered wryly.  "No wonder he's possessive."

          "He uhh…" Haley swallowed, "He doesn't know yet."

          "Interesting.  When are you telling him?"

          "I just want to make some kind of decision before I…" she gestured.

          "Maybe he would want to be part of the decision too?"

          "There's also a sort of, erm, complication."

          "An _additional _complication on top of the not being together, but expecting a child at seventeen," Jake's lips twitched.  "What would that be?"

          "I can't say."

          "Can't or won't?"

          "It's not for me to say."

          "It's not…" his eyes narrowed and he grimaced, "Is there someone else?  Haley?"

          She wouldn't look at him.

          "Peyton?"

          Haley's eyes flew to Jake's, "Damn, you're good."

          He chuckled, then groaned, "I told you not to make me laugh."

          "My wit is just overpowering.  It's a curse.  But tell me, seriously, are you psychic?"

          "1-900-555-JAKE, baby."

          "Be ready for my call."

          "So Nathan Scott managed to knock up both of you."

          "Well, that's the thing, we're not-"

          Jake's phone rang and he gave her an apologetic look, "I thought I turned this off, sorry," he pulled it out and frowned, "Hey Brooke…yeah, she's right here," Jake shrugged and handed Haley the phone.

          "Hello?" Haley answered nervously.  

          "They got the results, Haley."

          Haley breathed in deeply, "And?"

***

Brooke 

          Brooke had long since accepted that Lucas was crazy in love with her best friend.  It was hard, but who wouldn't love her?  Even Brooke loved her.  

          She'd figured once that on again off again fiasco with Nathan was over, Lucas and Peyton would hook up.  But that hadn't happened.  And for the first time in…forever, something seemed to be going right in her love life.

          Lucas might not love her yet, but he _did _like her.  He noticed her.   Most men thought she was hot.  Lucas said she was beautiful.

          Peyton was her best friend and for two years, Brooke had accepted that Lucas was hers.  But he wasn't.  Not anymore.  And Brooke didn't want to share.

          "Brooke," he whispered, taking her hand.  "We're going to be fine," he smiled, obviously lying to himself, but so adorably that she wanted to throw him against the wall and have her wicked way with him.  Gorgeous sweetheart.  "No matter what."

          She almost believed him.

          _"I'm sorry," she told him tearfully._

_          "Hey!" Lucas pulled her into his embrace, "It's gonna be fine, sweetheart!  I'll be there for you, with you.  This isn't your fault."_

_          "But you already have Peyton to-"_

_          "No," he cut her off, "We don't even know if Peyton is carrying my child yet, Brooke.  But **you **are and we aren't going to let this destroy us.  A child is a happy thing, baby, and I just found out.  Let's focus on all the bad stuff later, let me take you out."_

Lucas had a way of everything bad disappear for her and Brooke was alarmed at how deeply she loved him.  How could she survive if he changed his mind?  If he was the same with Peyton as he was with her?

          Brooke lifted her chin.  She'd just have to fight for her man.  _Master Seductress _wasn't a title given lightly.

          "Peyton Sawyer?" the nurse asked.  Brooke crushed Lucas's hand in hers.

          "Yes?" Peyton choked.

          "Your results are ready."

          Peyton rose shakily to her feet and took the envelope from the nurse's hand.  Unsteady hands ripped it open and she pored over the contents.  She exhaled slowly and held out the results for Lucas.  "Congrats, Lucas," she tried to smile and Brooke's heart dropped to the floor, "You're not the father."

          Brooke collapsed back into her chair, shaking.  Just her.  She didn't have to share.  Lucas was all _hers.  _Angrily, she wiped away the tears that trailed down her cheeks.  Stupid hormones.  Honestly.  Her eyes lifted to Lucas, who watched Peyton, an oddly regretful look on his face that stabbed through her soul.  _No. _ It wasn't fair.

          The second she saw it, though, it was gone and he turned to her with a wide grin and pulled her out of the chair, laughing.  She pushed his expression to the back of her mind and grinned back at him as he swung her around.  Lucas Scott was all hers.

          "Congratulations, Brooke," Peyton told her seriously.

          "Thanks," Brooke smiled slightly, not envying Peyton the position of telling her ex-boyfriend she was now carrying his child.  Particularly given that he'd already moved on to one of her sort-of friends.

          "Well, I better go tell Nathan," Peyton sighed.

          "You want me to drive you?" Lucas offered.

          Brooke frowned, "You're telling Nathan _now_?"

          "Is there a better time?" Peyton asked.

          Lucas frowned at his girlfriend, "What's wrong with that, Brooke?  No time like the present."

          Only Brooke and Peyton knew Haley was pregnant too, so she couldn't just blurt out that maybe Peyton should talk to Haley before rushing to Nathan with the news.

          "I don't want to waste time, waiting around and getting nervous, Brooke," Peyton's eyes begged her to understand and Brooke felt a little sick.

          Peyton wanted to tell him first.

          "Well, I brought my own car, so I guess I'll be going home," she muttered.

          "Brooke-" Peyton's eyes begged her to understand.

          "Do what you gotta do," Brooke shrugged and turned to Lucas, "See you later, lover," she whispered and nibbled on his earlobe.  He shuddered delightfully and nodded.  "Oh, do you happen to know what Haley's doing tonight?" she turned back to them, as though it was an afterthought.

          Lucas shrugged and Peyton pursed her lips in annoyance.

          "She said something about hanging out with Jake.  You think something's going on there?" he winked.

          Brooke choked and Peyton had a coughing fit.  "Erm…you never know," Brooke shrugged.

          "Lucas, let's go, I want to get this over with," Peyton muttered quickly, pulling him with her.

          "OK," he nodded, giving Brooke a quick, hard kiss before he left the room behind her.

          "Mmmm," Brooke sighed, pulling out her phone.

          Jake.  Jake.  Jake…Bingo, she pushed send.

          "Hello?"

          "Jake, this is Brooke, is Haley there?"

          "Yeah, she's right here."

          "Hello?" Haley's voice came tentatively across the line.

          "They got the results, Haley."

          "And?" the girl barely breathed the question.

          She'd forgotten, when they got the results that if she won, Haley lost.  "It's Nathan's, Haley, I'm so sorry."

          Silence.

          "Haley?"

TBC (or something)


	3. Chapter Three

Oops, Chapter Three

By Scarlet

A/N:  I've just always liked the idea of seeing what Nathan would do differently if he were in Dan's position.  Hence, the tale before us.  I'm glad you like it.  Umm…tell friends and family because I'm an attention junkie.  (First step=admitting the problem)  Oh, and here we go with some guy outlooks.

Month Three 

Nathan 

          "Only a month before state championships, can't be breaking other players' noses," Nathan mimicked Whitey.  Like he knew anything about it.  Besides, it was an accident.  He hadn't _meant _to break Jake's nose.  Just his face.  Until he agreed to only communicate with Haley in one-word e-mails.  Besides, they'd need a doctor's confirmation to be sure it was broken.

          Nathan chuckled to himself.  It had taken him awhile to realize what he wanted and not been freaked out by the idea, coming off a three year relationship, but he sure as hell wasn't going to stand by now that he knew and just let her get away with this seeing other people, "we aren't together" crap.

          True, it would take some finesse.  Ease into it with the guise of being sorry.  As though kissing her in the hall, claiming her like that hadn't been wildly exciting.  What he _was _sorry about, was hurting her.  She didn't deserve to be hurt.  She was a princess among women and he wanted to protect her forever.  It was Jake that needed to be beaten within an inch of his life and explained the way of things.

          Nathan grinned to himself as the doorbell rang.  He pushed aside the initial hope that it was Haley, sorry how they left things and wanting to kiss, make up and kiss some more.  It was probably just Tim, bored and seeking out entertainment.  It was weird to only have one month of basketball left…three months of school.  Weird to think that sometime soon, Tim might not be over at all hours for entertainment.  And maybe Dan wouldn't be on his ass all the time about basketball.

          Hah.  Nathan shook his head as he opened the door.  He was going to college, not the ultimate fantasy world.

          "Peyton?" he frowned, turning to the guy next to her, "Lucas?  What's up?"

          Peyton couldn't stop moving her hands and it was annoying him.

          "Do you want to come in?"

          "Ummm…yeah, yes.  That would be good," Peyton nodded.

          "Do you want me to come with you?" Lucas looked at Peyton.

          She swallowed, "No.  No, but thanks, Lucas."

          "Sure," he nodded, frowning in Nathan's direction before taking off.

          "What was that about?" Nathan asked his ex-girlfriend, stepping aside for her to come in.

          "He was just…being nice.  Moral support and…stuff," she winced, "Look, let's just sit down, I have to tell you something."

          His mind started spinning, not with possible reasons for her presence, because he couldn't think of anything, but with the enormity of whatever she was about to impart that required his half-brother, Lucas Scott, to walk her to his door for moral support.

          "Look…I'm-" Peyton licked her lips and swallowed, then shot to her feet, "I'm sorry, I can't do this."

          "Peyton," Nathan ground out, pulling her back into her seat, "Tell me.  Now."

          "I'm pregnant," she said softly.  "I'm so sorry."

          He froze.

          "Nathan?"

          He didn't blink.

          "Are you okay?"

          He stared at her.

          She snapped.

          Nathan blinked.

          "I'll give you a second," she nodded, leaning back in her seat.

          "I, uhh-" he coughed, "Are you sure it's, ahh," he bit his lip.

          "Yours?" she glared at him.

          Nathan nodded quickly, clinging to desperately to that tiny chance that maybe, somehow, it wasn't his.

          "You're the only man I've been with, Nathan. I'm not a doctor, but I can figure these things out."

          He ran his hand through his hair, "Are you keeping it?"

          "I'm not getting an abortion."

          Nathan nodded, oddly pressured and relieved at the same time.  He didn't even really want to think about it, any of it.  The responsibility, the complications, the relationships this would screw up-

          Haley's face danced in his mind and he rested his head in his hands.  This was just perfect.  _Hey, Haley, you want to go out sometime?  Oh, wait, it's my turn to babysit.  _He shuddered.  This couldn't be happening.  Everything was just falling into place in his mind and here was this same relationship, screwing his life up _again._

          "Look, you can be as involved as you want, I don't expect you to," she just gestured.

          "Be a father?" just the suggestion set him on edge.  It was what she expected, he realized.  Like father, like son.  Peyton thought he'd be the same asshole Dan was.  That's why Lucas had been there.  No one would even bat an eye and that made him feel sick.

          "Yeah," Peyton mumbled.

          "Well, I will be," he crossed his arms stubbornly, "We'll figure this out."  _How _was a question he put up there with Haley in the "dwell on later box."

          The doorbell rang, again, and Peyton glanced toward the entryway nervously.

          Nathan blinked.  Right.  He should answer that.

          He moved in a daze, wondering what other catastrophe could possibly befall him at the moment.

          "H-Haley?" he blinked at her in confusion.  There she was, the person Nathan most wanted to see not ten minutes ago and now felt the incredible urge to hide from.

          "I need to talk to you," she burst out, breathing hard like she ran from her house.

          "I thought you were hanging with Jake tonight," he bit out, as though Haley's little date with Jake had made Peyton pregnant.

          Haley gave him an annoyed look, "I was.  He had to go put ice on his face, no thanks to you."

          A whimsical grin crossed Nathan's lips.  Ahh, yes, the elbow to the face incident…by far the highlight of the evening.

          "Nathan!  You can't just go around breaking people's noses!"  Haley glared at him.  She was too cute.

          "Did you really come all the way over here to bitch me out about breaking…" he smiled again, "It's broken?  Really?"  Power surged through his veins.

          "Yes, it's broken and no, I came to-" her voice faltered as her eyes focused behind him.

          Nathan didn't turn, he knew what she was seeing and tried to come up with a plausible explanation for her presence.  Whoever said honesty was the best policy had obviously never knocked up his ex girlfriend at the most inconvenient possible time.  Not that there was ever really a _good _time for that.

          "What did you break?" Peyton stepped into the entryway.

          "Jake's nose," he answered her without a glance, watching the wild emotions flickering across Haley's face.  "Haley, Peyton was just-"

          Just what?  His mind taunted him.  Just telling you any relationship you may have wanted was now doomed.  Just taking a wrecking ball to the future you planned.

          "Leaving," Peyton interrupted, "I said what I needed to say," she swallowed, "I'll see you guys later."

          Haley closed her eyes briefly as Peyton slipped by her.

          "Do you want to come in?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

          "No," she choked, "I was just…looking for Lucas, Brooke said he was headed this way?"

          "Oh," he muttered.  Lucas.  "Yeah…but he took off."

          "Right.  Well, I should do that too, then."

          Nathan swallowed as she turned away.  "Haley, wait."

          "Yeah?" she turned around, but kept moving away from him.

          "I'm sorry…about today."

          Haley smiled slightly, "Me too."

**Lucas**

          It had been a long time since Haley James cried in front of him.

          "You heard, I guess?" he sighed, opening his arms for her to burrow into them.

She nodded into his shoulder and he could feel her tears soak into his shirt.

"Shhh, I'm sorry, Hales," he rocked her.  "You know he was never good enough for you anyway."

Haley nodded furiously against him, but only cried harder.

"C'mere," he murmured, sitting down on his bed and setting her in his lap.  "It'll be okay."

She shook her head and tried to stop crying, but only burst into tears again.

"Did he say something to you, Haley?" Lucas frowned, "This is more than just Peyton, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she hiccoughed and sobbed, then hiccoughed again helplessly.

He smiled.  Something he could solve!  "You have the hiccoughs, Haley?"

"Yes-ic!" she glared at him.

"Prove it," he challenged her.

She waited.

She concentrated.

She couldn't hiccough.

"Come on, Hales.  You're not hiccoughing, what's the deal?  I think you were lying to me," he shook his head sadly.

"Shut up," she muttered, smacking him.

"Is this really about Nathan and Peyton?" he whispered.

Haley sighed against him, "Sort of."

"You know I'll wheedle it out of you somehow…or get Brooke to do it, she's a scarily convincing woman."

"I somehow doubt her powers are as affective on me as they are on you," Haley muttered dryly.

"It's the technique that's different, Tutorgirl," Brooke's voice came from the doorway, "The _results _are always the same.  Now, Lucas, would you care to explain why there's another woman on your lap?" she raised an eyebrow.

Lucas's eyes widened and Haley sprang from his lap as though burned.  "No!  We were just, she was sad and it was nothing…well, no, but it wasn't like-" he gestured frantically for meaning.

Brooke chuckled, "I just wanted my seat back," she slid into Lucas's lap and kissed his neck, "Missed you," she whispered.

He sighed in relief and his heart pounded its relief.  "Missed you too.  I was just trying to get Haley to tell me what was wrong."

"Did you talk to Nathan?" Brooke asked the other girl.

"She told him," Haley sighed.

Brooke's face crumpled, "I'm sorry, sweetie."

Lucas frowned and gestured between his girlfriend and best friend, "Explain that conversation."

Taking a deep breath, Haley looked him in the eye, "You have to promise not to kill…anyone involved in what I am about to say."

Jaw tightening, Lucas stared at her, "As an intro, not the most positive, Hales."

"Promise.  Don't cross your fingers."

Lucas scowled.

Haley crossed her arms.

"Fine, I promise."

"I'm pregnant."

"I'll kill him," he stood up.

"Luke!"

"I was crossing my toes."

"Lucas Scott, sit back down," Haley snapped.

Sulkily, he returned to his seat.  Brooke wrapped her legs around him to keep him in place.  It worked quite well, for he had no desire to move.  Ever.

"Nathan doesn't know and I would appreciate if you didn't do anything to tip him off.  An attack might do that."

"He's not that smart," Lucas waved off the possibility.

"You promised, Lucas," Haley glared at him.

"Promised not to _kill _him, that leaves this whole gray area to be explored…" he met her eyes and sighed.  "Fine."

"Thank you," she sighed and sank onto the bed.

"When _are _you going to tell him, Haley?" Brooke asked quietly.

Haley shrugged, "Whenever the opportunity presents itself, I guess.  Today, I just…I couldn't.  Not when she-"

"No," Brooke shook her head, "That's understandable.  I'm gonna kill that bitch."

Lucas frowned, "What?  Wait, she _knew _you were pregnant too?  Why am I the last to know everything?"

"Nathan doesn't know," Brooke remarked dryly.

"True," Lucas smirked to himself.

"Yes.  Way to go, Lucas.  You win.  Whoopee," Haley deadpanned.

"Shut up," he mumbled.  "Nathan," he shook his head, "How could you let him…" he made a face.

Brooke smacked him.

"Hey!  What-"

"Hypocrite much?" his girlfriend glared at him.

Lucas looked at Haley sheepishly, "Sorry, Hales.  I know how much you care about him.  I just want to kill him," he sighed.

"For what?" Brooke pulled away from him, "Sleeping with the girl he has feelings for?"

"Engaging in some sort of immaculate type conception," he corrected.

          Haley and Brooke exchanged amused glances.

          "I had sex with Nathan, Lucas."

          "No," he shook his head, "That goes against everything that is right in this world."

          "Would it make it better if I told you I loved him?" she smirked.

          "God, no!" he shuddered.  "Brooke, make her stop," he whined.

          Brooke laughed, "Right, because this isn't hilarious."

          Lucas dumped her onto the bed and started kissing her stomach, "Please?" he winked.

          Haley gagged, "I think I'll stop myself.  See you later, Luke.  Brooke, have fun," she ran for the door.

          Running her toes up to Lucas's back, Brooke lifted herself up on her elbows and grinned down at her boyfriend as he started kissing his way up her body.

          "Karen!  Hi!" Haley's voice carried from the hallway.

          Lucas and Brooke sprang apart as the door opened.

          "Kidding!" Haley smirked at them, closing the door quickly to avoid the barrage of pillows.

          "So where were we?" Brooke grinned.

          "I'm glad you weren't really jealous of Haley," Lucas smiled.

          "Oh, who said I wasn't really jealous?" Brooke smiled, pushing him back onto the bed, "I'm jealous of every woman that touches you, baby."

          "Really," he smiled.

          "I'll just have to remind you," she straddled him, "You're mine."

          Lucas was fine with that.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

Oops, Chapter Four

By Scarlet 

A/N:  I'm really mad at Lucas on the show right now, so I take no responsibility for whatever I do to him.  (Could be anything, I write the author's notes before I write the chapter)

A/N 2:  If you are waiting for an update on another story, which will remain nameless, I'm sorry, I just have to get this one out of the way first, it has been bugging me constantly.

Month Four 

Peyton 

"Haley, come on, it'll be fun, please?"

          "If you wanted to go to games, why did you quit cheerleading?"  Haley rolled her eyes.

          "Mmmm…cause I hate it and I have more important things to worry about?"  Peyton gestured toward her flat stomach.

          "Well, you can go to cheer on Brooke as she cheers for Lucas, but I really don't want to see Nathan."

          "You can't avoid him forever, Haley, you have to tell him."

          "It's not as easy for me-"

          "You think it was _easy_ for me?" Peyton's eyes widened, "Telling your ex-boyfriend you're going to have his baby, when you know he has feelings for another girl is not the most ideal situation to be in.  And I know I said this before, but I'm sorry I didn't give you a heads up, I was just scared and I panicked."

          "I know," Haley shook her head, "It's okay, I just…I just can't be in like, Nathan Scott's little harem.  It just feels so dirty-"

          "Hey, it's not dirty," Peyton shook her head, "I had something with him and you had something with him.  They are both separate, but they were both real, we don't have to hang our heads like this is some dirty little secret.  We had sex.  It's pretty common."

          "I just hate being one of many," Haley sighed.

          "But you can't deny him the right to know about his child."

          "I'll tell him…I will.  But tomorrow.  After the finals.  Or playoffs.  What do they call this thing?"

          "Championships," Peyton grinned, "Or so I hear.  You know you want to go…"

          "Argh!" Haley screamed into her pillow, "Fine.  But I'm not wearing face paint."

          "Please," Peyton rolled her eyes, "It's 2004.  We wear body paint."

Haley 

          North Carolina State Championships.  That mythical thing that Lucas and Nathan killed themselves to get to, year after year.  It was their last chance.

          Dan was by the sidelines as always, giving Nathan last minute tips he didn't need.  

          "He's gonna flip," Haley murmured to Peyton, who took her eyes off Lucas for a moment to focus his brother.

          She chuckled, "Definitely."

          Haley shook her head, he couldn't play like this.  "Nathan!" she called out impulsively.

          His eyes found her immediately and her heart stopped as they pierced through her.  What did she say?  She had no plan, she just wanted him to relax and not kill anyone.

          "Have fun!" she called lamely, nearly groaning.

          Nathan smiled and she smiled back at him like the pathetic fool she was.

          And he played the best game of his life.  

          Her voice was hoarse from screaming.  She was proud of him.  Them.  Everyone on the team.  But she hadn't really watched anyone but Nathan.

          She suspected Luke must have played well, since all his teammates seemed to be thumping him on the back, slapping his ass and the like…but it could just be congratulations for the full on grope session he was having with Brooke, it wasn't completely clear.

          "Haley!" 

She knew it was him and flashed him a brilliant smile.  He'd just won the State Championships and she didn't have the heart not to congratulate him.  "Congratul-oomph-"

He crushed her into a kiss that wouldn't let up.  If she responded by digging her fingers through his hair and grinding herself against him…well, it had been a long time, a girl had to take advantage.  Now, how her leg wound itself around his waist, that was just a mystery.

          "Go, Tutorgirl!"  Brooke's voice broke though Haley's fun and she ignored it in annoyance.

          Nathan broke away and looked around self consciously.  "Sorry," he mumbled.

          "Uhh, no, that's okay, just umm…congratulations," she coughed, lowering her leg to the ground as subtly as possible.

          "Right, thanks," he removed his hands from what Haley reasoned were strategic balancing locations, since she'd only been on one leg.  Ever thoughtful, that Nathan Scott.

          "Nice," Tim chuckled beside Nathan, giving him one of those congratulatory 'dude, you almost screwed that chick on the basketball court' pats.

          Haley raised an eyebrow in Tim's direction and he quickly scurried away.

          "Nathan-"

          He didn't appear to be paying attention to her, so she snapped her fingers in front of her chest.

          "I'm up here, Nate."

          He shook off his daze and looked into her eyes.  She almost laughed at his expression.  Poor guy.  It wasn't his fault she'd grown more than a cup size.  Actually, it was, she frowned.  And that was exactly what they needed to talk about.

"Can we get together sometime, Nathan?" she asked softly, "We need to talk."

          "Yeah," he nodded quickly, "How about now?"

 Haley chuckled, "Just to talk."

"Sure," he agreed, "Let's go."

"You have to celebrate," she shook her head, "How about tomorrow?  By the

docks?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to you too."

"See you then," she smiled, looking around for Lucas.  Hopefully he wouldn't do that thing where he asked about specific plays…she hadn't a clue.

Brooke 

          "He's talking to Peyton," Brooke smiled at Haley.

          "How did you-"

          "You always look for Lucas differently than everyone else," Brooke grinned, "No attempt to be subtle, you just look around and march on over."

          "Well, it's Luke," Haley rolled her eyes.

          "Yeah," Brooke sighed.

          "So how are you doing with the whole Peyton thing?"

          "What Peyton thing?" Brooke looked at her, suddenly panicked.  Was there something she didn't know?

          "Oh—nothing, just, you know, their history and stuff."

          "Don't scare me like that," Brooke laughed shakily, "It's hard.  I know he had feelings for her for a really long time, but he's mine and he's gonna stay that way," she grinned.  

          "He looks at you differently, you know."

          "Is that good or bad?"

          Haley smiled, "Well, he looks _happy, _what do you think?"

          "I think I want to go jump him right now," Brooke smirked.

          "Suit yourself," Haley made a face.

          "Oh, I always do.  So you finally telling Nathan tomorrow?"

          "Yeah," Haley sighed, "It's been too long, he needs to know."

          "Preaching to Hell's Angel, baby."

          "You want me to distract Lucas while you get Peyton out of the way?" Haley grinned.

          "Now you're starting to think like me," Brooke grinned, "Now what do you mean by 'out of the way.'"

          "Let's just say I wouldn't ask questions if she didn't come back."

          "Yeah," Brooke sighed, "Life would be so easy if I didn't love the bitch."

          "You'd be amazed how many situations that applies to."

          Brooke chuckled, "Peyton!  Move your ass over here.  BFF time," she called.

          "It's _what _time?" Lucas came over with Peyton.

          "Best Friends Forever, everyone knows that," Haley rolled her eyes, "So you're with me, lets go."

          "Did you actually pay attention this time, Hales?" 

          Brooke chuckled as the pair walked away.

          "Are you ever jealous?"  Peyton gestured at Haley.

          "Every day," Brooke shrugged, "Are you?"

          "It would be nice to be loved that much," Peyton shrugged.

          "Peyton, I have to ask you something."

          "I'm not after Lucas, Brooke.  We're totally over."

          Brooke smiled, "Well, good, but that wasn't my question."

          "Oh…shoot."

          "Are you sure it's Nathan's baby?" Brooke lowered her voice, looking around furtively for eavesdroppers.

          Peyton sighed, "I wish it wasn't, but I didn't sleep with anyone else."

          "You'd tell me if you did."

          "Of course!  Do you think I want to be attached to Nathan for the rest of my life?  Believe me, I'd rather it be—Whitey's!"

          Brooke made a face.

          "Wait, scratch that, but you get the idea."

          Brooke held her stomach, "You bitch.  You know I have morning sickness."

***

Lucas 

          "So what's the deal with you and Peyton?" Haley asked bluntly as they walked into the café.

          "She's my girlfriend's best friend and a former fling.  All I know is that things are weird."

          "Are you over her?"

          "I think so.  Yeah.  Definitely," he nodded.  "I'm having this baby with Brooke, I've moved on.  She's amazing," he smiled softly.

          "Don't screw it up, Lucas, she really cares about you."

          "I know and I won't."

          "I'm serious.  She seems like this invincible goddess, but she has a really soft heart."

          "Haley, that's what I love about her.  Trust me."

          "You better not let us down, Luke.  Picture a normal woman's fury.  Then picture her amped on estrogen.  It's not pretty."

          "I'll…consider myself warned," he chuckled.

          Haley frowned, "You're not taking me seriously.  You should."

          He put a hand solemnly over his heart, "I am.  I promise."

          "Better," Haley nodded.  "Don't you have a party to go to or something?"

          "Official one's next week, they're just drinking at Nathan's Beach House tonight, I'm sure.  You wanna come?"

          "Hah…no, I'm good.  Have to get up my courage to tell Nathan tomorrow."

          "Ohh," Lucas perked up, "Can I beat on him after that?"

          "I guess that depends on his reaction," Haley smirked.

          "Great," Lucas grinned.

          "Don't look so excited for him to break my heart," she rolled her eyes.

          "See, I think you're looking at this the wrong way," Lucas suggested, "It's a win win situation.  Either he is good…and then you're good…or if he isn't, then I can beat him into the ground."

          "And how is that win-win for _me_?"

          "Oh, Hales, we need to work on your feelings of vengeance.  Just give it time."

          "Well, that's one thing I have."

          "You know what you're going to do about school yet?"

          Haley shrugged, "I can get my acceptance deferred for a semester or a year.  I'm not sure which one yet.  I mean, I want to go to school, but no one looks back and says, 'Man, I wish I hadn't spent all that time with my kid, what was I thinking?'" she chuckled.

          "You ever think about talking to my mom about it?"

          "I did…think about it, that is, but I didn't know how you would feel since all of our situations are tied up together and I just don't feel like I can talk about one without the rest of it."

          "Good news, for you, then!  I was gonna talk to my mom about it tomorrow.  I had this whole list of stressful things.  Now that basketball's out of the way, telling my mom is next."

          "Eeek, good luck with that."

          "And then it's her parents."

          "Ohh…Nevermind, good luck with _that.  _Karen'll be a breeze."

          "Thanks," Lucas snorted, "I feel better now."

          "Well, I have to go to bed," Haley grumbled.

          "Yeah, Brooke gets tired really early too."

          "Not fair," she yawned, "I – could – stay  - late – fore."

          "Ohhhkay.  Goodnight, Hales."

          "'Night, Luke," she mumbled, her eyes drooping.

          He carried her home.

***

Nathan 

          Haley was coming.  He got to see Haley.  They made out right on the basketball court.  In front of everybody.  He got to see Haley!  She wasn't ignoring him.  She was there to cheer for him, she cared about him still.  They were going to talk.  He got to see Haley!

          And…got to tell her he knocked up Peyton.  That'd just be marvelous.  Unless she already knew.  Peyton wouldn't just…tell her…would she?

          Nathan knew Haley liked him, he wasn't a _complete _dumbass.  Women didn't just go around sleeping with men they felt nothing for…well, Haley didn't, anyway.  Maybe she missed him…  He smiled as he recalled their kiss.  Yeah, she definitely missed him.  But the fear he'd had ever since he found out about Peyton was that Haley would finally give in and admit that they should be together and then freak when she found out about the baby.  It would be understandable.  If he found out she was going to have…Lucas's baby, he wouldn't be too happy.

          Wincing, Nathan tried to think of something else.  Why did he torture himself with these images?

          His dad was happy with him for the first time in…years.  Couldn't wait to destroy that with the wrecking ball known Peyton and the relationship that should have ended years ago.

          "Whoa, Nathan, any more happy thoughts, you'll be floating off to Never land," Haley sat down across from him.

          She was there!

          "Hey!" he grinned at her.

          "Wow," she blinked, "Nice mood swing."

          "Thanks, I like your mittens."

          "They were sock puppets back in the day."

          "So I see," he smiled.  

          "Look, Nathan, I'm sorry I've sorta been avoiding you…but I really have to tell you something-"

          "Wait, wait," Nathan took her hand quickly and she didn't pull away, "I just want to be honest with you about something before you say anything."

          "Oh…umm…what?"

          "Peyton's pregnant."

          She blinked.

          "With my baby," he rushed on, taking her continued consciousness as a good sign.  

          "Well…how do you feel about that?"

          "Kinda trapped," he admitted, "I had this whole future planned," _with you_ he left off the end.

          "Yeah," Haley mumbled, "But Peyton did too."

          "I know, it sucks for both of us, but I'm not gonna just be like my dad and move on to some other girl and desert her.  It's just…this ties us together for the rest of our lives and since that wasn't my choice, it's hard not to resent it at least a little.  The situation, not Peyton," he corrected hastily.  It felt so good just to talk to her again.  "Haley, I can't tell you how good it feels just talking to you."

          "Tutor shrink combo, at your service," she shrugged.

          "Soo…what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

          "Oh, uhh, nothing, never mind," she coughed, "So…how'd your dad react?"

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

Oops, Chapter Five

By Scarlet      

A/N:  Any other stories are basically on hold until I get tired of this one and put it on hold as well.  At least I'm honest.

Month Four 

Lucas 

"Mom?" Lucas sat down at the bar of the café as Karen came out from the back.

"Hey honey," Karen smiled, "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Good talk or bad talk?"

"Elements of both with added weird talk."

"Huh," Karen contemplated, "OK, I'm up for that."

"OK, the thing is, it's really weird because something that's not…statistically, very common seems to be happening to a lot of people I know."

Karen frowned, "O…kay."

"You know Brooke and I have been seeing each other for the past couple months."

"Yeah," Karen smiled, "She seems like fun."

Lucas chuckled, "Understatement.  But here's the thing," he fidgeted, "We're…gonnahaveababy," he blurted out, watching his mother for signs of fainting.

Her mouth opened, closed, opened partway again and sorta hung there in the balance.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?" Karen looked at the pot in her hand, "Coffee?"

"Mom-" Lucas sighed, "Well, actually, yeah," he handed her a mug.

She poured with remarkably little trembling, he was quite impressed.

"So…Brooke is pregnant," she reiterated, "And you're the father."

Lucas affirmed her statements with a nod, "Listen, mom, I just want you to know that it wasn't like, carelessness.  It just…beat the odds, I guess.  I don't know."

"Are you sure it's yours?" Karen asked hesitantly.

"Positive as I can be without a paternity test.  I trust Brooke."

Karen nodded, "What are you going to do?"

"We're keeping it."

"What about college?"

"I still want to go, but I don't know if I can, we're looking into that.  Both of us."

"Well, you know I'll be here for both of you and I'm proud of you for sticking by her, though I know you never even considered anything else," Karen smiled, ruffling her son's hair.  "Wait, you said this was happening to a lot of your friends?"

"Yeah…Peyton and Haley are pregnant too."

"HALEY?!?" Karen's eyes widened, "I didn't even know she was seeing anybody, she-are you serious?"

"Yeah, she wanted to tell you.  Actually, I don't know if I should have said anything, but she wanted to talk to you, except that she didn't want to slip about Brooke and me without you hearing about it yet."

Karen nodded, "Has she told her parents yet?"

Lucas rolled his eyes, "She hasn't even told Nathan yet."

"Nath-" Karen's eyes widened, "It's Nathan's?  But what about Peyton?  Aren't they together?"

"Uhh," Lucas laughed nervously, "They broke up right before Brooke and I got together."

"So who is she with now?"

"She's single," Lucas coughed.

Karen's mouth returned to its previous state of slackjaw.  "They are BOTH having Nathan's babies?"

Lucas shrugged, "He's always trying to outdo me."

"This isn't getting you off the hook, young man," Karen's mouth twitched.

"Yeah, but it really takes the heat off, doesn't it?" he grinned.

Karen chuckled.  "Poor Haley."

"Argh!" The object of their discussion walked into the café.  

"Hey Hales…" Lucas said hesitantly, "How'd it go?"

"I couldn't do it, he just—GRRR," she stomped her foot with a scowl.

"Couldn't tell who, what, Haley?" Karen asked sympathetically.

Haley looked from Karen to Lucas, "You told her, huh?"

Lucas stuttered guiltily.

"That's okay," Haley waved it off, "I tried to tell Nathan, and I couldn't, nice to have something out of the way!"

"Why couldn't you tell him?" Karen motioned for the girl to sit down.

"It would just be trapping him more," Haley's face scrunched, "He said he had a future planned and I don't want to wreck it more, I don't…I don't want him to resent me," she whispered, bursting into tears.

"Oh, sweetie," Karen walked around the counter to hug the girl who was like a daughter to her.  "It'll be okay," she murmured.

***

Peyton 

"You're in a weird mood," Peyton couldn't help but comment as Nathan smiled for the fiftieth time, only to frown again moments later.

"Yeah," he muttered, going back to his homework.  "Ugh, this stuff is impossible."

"Call your tutor," Peyton smirked, going back to her drawing.

"She's not my tutor anymore," he pouted.

"So call your smart friend," she rolled her eyes.

"No," he shook his head obstinately, "She's probably off with Lucas or _Jake," _he made a face.

"I thought you guys were going to get together to solve your little communication issues."

"There's no communication issue.  She wants to be friends.  Everything's cool, she's just not tutoring me anymore."

"And yet you still looooove her," Peyton couldn't help torturing him.  They had a strange relationship.  There was a certain comfort that came of their mutual moving on and yet, the fact that they had a baby on the way brought awkwardness back into it.

"Peyton, we're having a baby.  If you're going to act like my sister, we should really move further south."

She smacked him.

"So when do you start showing?" he asked curiously, in what was probably just some kind of lame procrastination attempt.

"I'm practically already showing," she huffed.  "I'm _so _much bigger."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "So you're only slightly underweight?  Please, Peyton, you look great.  Can't tell at all."

"If we were still together, you'd so be getting lucky right now."

"Right," Nathan coughed, "Why aren't we together, again?"

"Are you kidding?" she scoffed, "We were terrible together."

"Mostly due to your constant drama," Nathan nodded.

"I would call it _our _constant drama, but yeah, if we have a kid, we need stability, which we definitely don't have as a couple."

"But we were getting laid," he pointed out.

"So you're suggesting that we BASICALLY be friends with benefits," she glared at him, "You're sick."

"I'm not sick.  I'm male."

Peyton smirked.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know what you're thinking."

"That having a purely sexual relationship with a woman that's having your baby, while having feelings for another woman entirely is disrespectful to both of us and wildly inappropriate?"

Nathan rolled his eyes, "So that's a no?"

"I didn't say that."

"So that's a yes?" he raised his eyebrows.

"I'll think about it," she went back to her drawing.

He didn't move.

"It's not gonna happen right now, so you might as well stop procrastinating."

Nathan grumbled, but went back to work.

***

"I need help," Peyton dove onto Brooke's bed.

"I knew that a long time ago," the brunette grinned cheekily.  "Anything specific today?"

"Nathan sorta wants to get back together."

"Ugh," Brooke made a face, "That dick!  Two weeks ago, he practically dry-humped Haley on the basketball court and now he wants to get back with you?  Men," she muttered.

"OK, but I said 'sorta' as in…it would sorta just be more…physical."

Brooke's eyebrows shot up, "Interesting."

"I know it's sick and I should just blow him off, but…AHH!" she screamed in Brooke's pillow, "I reaaallllly want to, am I a terrible person?"

"Yeah, probably," Brooke smiled, "Is he really that good?"

"Don't make me think about it," Peyton groaned.

"You gotta talk to Haley, not me."

"But she won't-"

"Let you?" Brooke chuckled, "Why does everyone always seem to want permission to do the things they know are bad?  Hell, I just do 'em," she grinned.

"Is that your convoluted way of telling me to do Nathan?" Peyton asked hopefully.

"No, tell Haley.  We pregnant chicks have to stick together."

Peyton groaned, "If she says no, can we look into those escort service things?"  She walked dejectedly toward the door.

"Eh, they're over-rated," Brooke grinned, "But the number's in here," she tossed Peyton her address book.

***

Nathan 

Inviting Peyton into a purely physical relationship.

Way to go, Nate, you bring smoothness to a whole new level.  He banged his head against his book.

What on earth had possessed him?  Peyton?  Really?  He was with Haley now…at least in his head.  Sure, she was in denial.  It was hard to forget her very clear message that day at the docks.  But Haley was a girl.  Girls changed their minds and when she did, he didn't need the complication of banging Peyton on the side.

Accepting that he was having a child with another woman would be a hard enough obstacle in his 'get Haley, keep Haley' plan.  If she was fine with him also _sleeping _with the aforementioned other woman, well, there would have to be something radically wrong with her.

He found his fingers dialing her number, not for the first time since she made her little 'we should just be friends' statement.

_"Is this because of Peyton?" he asked slowly._

_Haley licked her lips, "Not…totally."_

_"Haley, if I could take it back, I would.  I just want it to be you and me, the normal stuff-"_

_"Stop, Nathan.  I get it.  But you have other things to think about.  We should just be friends."_

"Hello?" Haley's voice caught him by surprise and sent the most annoyingly warm feeling through him.  Like stepping in a sauna or peeing in a lake.  

"Yeah…hi," he blurted out quickly.  "It's Nathan."

"Oh.  Hi, what's up?" her voice was friendly.

Too friendly.  Suspiciously friendly.  He didn't like it.

"Just trying to study."

"Wait.  What?  I don't think I've ever heard those words from you before."

"Hah hah," he rolled his eyes, "What about you?"

"Just getting home from the doc-umm, doctor's office," she coughed.

"Anything wrong?" he frowned.

"Nope, everything's grand, just a check up."

"Well…good," he tried to think of something else to talk about, anything to keep her on the line.

"Well, yeah, it's just my health, but I'd like to keep it."

"You're so picky," he smiled.

The doorbell rang in the background, "Just a second, Nathan."

A reprieve.  Subject matter, Nathan, think of something!  Baby…Basketball…he tried to think of a non-B word and came up blank.

"Hey, Nate, Peyton just got here, I have to call you back."

"Peyton.  Oh.  Okay…I'll talk to you later, then."

As the phone went dead he stared at it.

Peyton.  _Oh.  _SHIT.

He hit redial.

"Hey, this is Haley's cell phone, leave a mess-"

He hurled the phone against the wall.

_Why _in his series of non-thinking had it never occurred to him that Peyton and Haley were _friends?  _

What he really wanted to do was shoot himself in the head and eyed his homework with interest.  It might have the same overall effect.

***

Haley 

"Come on in," Haley opened the door, "My parents are out, so feel free to discuss whatever," she smiled.

Peyton nodded and fidgeted nervously, "Listen, Haley, I have to ask you something that is really-" she made a face.

"Uh…huh," Haley waited, "Want a drink?"

"Do I ever," Peyton muttered.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a kind we're allowed to have," Haley smirked.

Peyton muttered something about 'destroying her dreams.'

"So, what is it about?" Haley poured them juice.

"Nathan," Peyton took a drink.

Haley nodded in understanding, "Ahh…the 'monkey' in the room.  TM Brooke."

Smirking, Peyton nodded, "I sort of want to get back with him," she said quickly.

Taking a moment to mentally remove the knife from her heart, Haley took a deep breath, "Sort of?"

"Yeah, he had this offer and my hormones are all crazy and I just, I don't want to hurt you anymore and…God, do you have a pillow to scream into?"

"On my bed," Haley nodded dumbly, "What…offer?"

Peyton took a deep breath, "It's sort of a…sex pact?"

"How _Dawson's _of him," Haley muttered.

"Haley, he said that you just wanted to be friends, but that's not really true, is it?

Apparently it was true on the level _he _understood it.  Haley's scenario had never involved sex with Peyton.  Sex with anyone, really.  It just clearly discounted any more sex with Nathan and Haley.

Pervert.  Was that all he cared about?

"Of course it's true.  We had a night when I thought it could be more," Haley shrugged, "But it's clearly not working out, so what can you do?"

"Haley-"

"Do you want to take him up on his…offer?"

Peyton shrugged, "It's hard, Haley.  We meant so much to each other once and I'm having his baby and my hormones are all-"

Haley just looked at her.

"Yeah.  I really do.  I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Haley shook her head, "I know what you mean.

"If you don't want me to-"

"That's between you and Nathan, it's none of my business.  We're just friends."

"Are you s-"

"Positive," Haley nodded, "Maybe I should just get an escort or something," she joked.

Peyton smiled, "Hey, I've got the number."

***

"So tonight's the night?"  Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, we're telling her parents," Luke grumbled.

Haley smirked, "Have fun with that."

"I'm sure."

"I've got another call, just a second….Hello?" 

"Haley.  This is Nathan."

She had to sit down, "…Hi."

"You never called me back."

"Right.  Sorry.  But actually, I'm on the other line with Luke, so I have to get back to you."

"Oh…okay."

"See ya, Nate," she clicked the other button.

"Luke?"

"Yeah.  Who was that?"

"Oh…wrong number."

***

Brooke 

Lucas was on the phone when she walked in and didn't notice her.

"You have to tell him," he was saying.

Haley, Brooke surmised.

"No, you can't just move, I'd miss ya, Hales."

Yes, Haley.  And eww, the cuteness.

Brooke dealt with the situation in her own way.  She grabbed his ass.

He jumped three feet and spun.

"Don't…DO that!" Lucas started breathing again carefully.  "No, not you, Hales… my girlfriend, who felt the need to scare the hell out of me."

Brooke bounced over to the fridge.  "Are there any of those tarts your mother made?"

"You ate them last night, baby," Lucas chuckled.

Eyes narrowing, Brooke crossed her arms, "I was obviously not referring to anything I _already _ate…we just want more," she patted her abdomen.  "Don't you want to make us happy, Lucas?" she sidled over to him, kissing his neck.

"Erm, uhh, yes, of course.  Hales, gotta go," he muttered quickly, "What can I get you, babe?"

"Can you get me one of those smoothie's from your mom's?  The orange mango strawberry?  Oh oh, but with chocolate!" her eyes lit up at the idea.

"With…chocolate," he looked at her like she was crazy.

Boys.  So unaware that chocolate goes with everything.

But it was missing something…"Oh, and beef jerky!" 

"In…the smoothie?" he frowned.

"Pfft," she laughed, "Lucas, that's disgusting.  No.  I want the beef jerky plain."  He was an odd one, her boyfriend.

"So that's one orange mango strawberry…chocolate smoothie and a side of beef jerky?"

"Thanks, baby," she grinned, pulling applesauce and cottage cheese from the fridge.

Lucas gaped as she spooned them into the same bowl and started eating.

"Weren't you leaving?" she frowned at him.

"Yeah…I…wow, you really are pregnant," he chuckled as she ate.

Brooke's eyes went wide and her hand went immediately to her stomach.  "You can tell?" she stood up, trying, unsuccessfully, to see her whole body at the same time.

"Nooo," Lucas jumped in quickly, "You look better than I've ever seen you, I just meant your food choice."

"Cottage cheese and applesauce?" she frowned, "I grew up on this stuff.  Try it, I dare you," Brooke smirked.

"Umm…maybe later, gotta go get your stuff, sweetie!" he ran from the room.

Brooke shrugged.  More for her.

***

"So…you ready?" Lucas questioned with a smirk as Brooke lay back in her chair, contented.

"Mmm…for what?"

"Telling your parents?" he reminded her.

Brooke made a face, "No, baby, never ready for that."

"If it helps, I think they already know you're sexually active," Lucas grinned impishly.

She threw her napkin at him.

"Come on, let's go tell them.  Get it over with."

"You know where I can stay when they kick me out?" 

"If they were really that stupid, you could stay with me…I'm just wondering if I'll have a big enough crypt after your dad kills me."

Brooke sighed.  "You'll be fine.  OK…help me up and we'll go."

It took remarkably little effort, so they were on their way much quicker than she felt necessary.

Her heart was going crazy at the thought of them knowing.  She couldn't help but wonder at their reactions, though.

_"Well, how much do you need?" _wasn't quite as applicable to this situation.

"Brooke," Lucas nudged her.

"Yeah?" 

"It's your house, you don't have to wait at the door," he reminded her.

Brooke stared at her hand, poised to knock.

"Right!" she nodded, opening the door for both of them.

"You sure they're home?" 

"Triple checked the schedule," she muttered, clamping on to his hand as she led him toward the kitchen.

"Oh, hello," her mother tossed a salad at the counter, "Lucas," she nodded, "I didn't realize you'd be home for dinner, Brooke."

"No, we're not-  Well, we are, but-," Brooke pursed her lips in annoyance, "We'd like to talk to you and dad about something."

"Oh?  About what?  Jim!" she yelled, "Get in here a second!"

"In a minute!" 

"He's watching the news," she shrugged, "Help set the table, Brooke."

"Right," Brooke murmured, thankful for anything she could do with her hands other than fidget.

"What did you need, Carol?" her father walked into the kitchen, "Oh, hello.  Good evening, Lucas.  Nice to see you too, Brooke, was beginning to forget what you looked like."

"They said they have something to tell us," Carol shrugged and then froze, looking Brooke over critically.

"Yeah, we-" Brooke shifted uncomfortably and took the hand Lucas offered.

"Oh God, you're pregnant, aren't you?" her mother looked at her in horror.

"WHAT?"  her father roared, "That's what you have to tell us?"

Brooke swallowed and looked at Lucas helplessly.  He squeezed her hand.

"Yes, we're expecting a baby," he confirmed, interlocking their fingers.

"I-" her mother shook her head, "Let's…sit down."

No one made a move toward the food on the table and silence reigned uncomfortably.  

"How far along are you?" her mother finally broke the silence.

"Almost four months," Brooke muttered.

"OK," she nodded, "I'll make a call.  A friend of mine does these type of proce-"

"No."

"Brooke, be reasonable," her father clenched his teeth, "You can't possibly be responsible for a child at your age."

"I'm not getting an abortion, it's too late and-"

"It's not too late," her mother reached for a phone, "Honey, this isn't a decision any woman _wants _to make, but you have to think of your future!"

"You don't give your daughter enough credit," Lucas kissed Brooke's hand, "She will make a wonderful mother.  Neither of us want to terminate the pregnancy."

"Marvelous though it is that my daughter has found someone to support her emotionally, Mr. Scott, it takes more than that to raise a child.  It takes money and I'm not aware that you have a great deal of that," her father glared at Brooke's boyfriend.  "But of course, that must be why you're here.  Is that it, Brooke?"

Brooke's mouth opened and closed again and she stood up.

"I'm not getting an abortion, mom.  And dad, I'm not here for money.  I want your congratulations and best wishes," she tugged Lucas toward the door, "You have my number when you're ready."

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

Oops, Chapter 6

A/N: Even though my official ship for the show is now Lucas/Whitey, I'm willing to put that aside for the sake of the story.

A/N 2: Month indicates story, not how far along they are in the pregnancy.

Month Five

****

Peyton

"WHAT?" Peyton pulled back to stare at Nathan in horror.

"Peyton," he corrected himself, "I know you're Peyton. It was just a slip. You've called me Lucas before!"

"Uhh, yeah, when I asked you to pass the milk!" she pulled her shirt back on.

Nathan shrugged, "Whatever, you know I didn't mean it."

He really couldn't care less. It had been obvious since the moment they started this…whatever it was.

The insecure part of her blamed it on the thickening of her waist, but she knew he just didn't care about her like that anymore. All he thought about was Haley.

"Well, this is working just as well as our relationship," Peyton commented dryly.

Nathan chuckled, "You noticed?"

They lay back on the bed with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I can't make this work, Peyton."

"Why did you even want to go through with it in the first place?"

Nathan sighed and ran his fingers over the slight raise on her abdomen.

"She's said she was fine with it," he shrugged.

"I doubt she meant it."

Nathan pouted, "She meant it. All she ever does is hang out with Lucas and Jake. She barely talks to me anymore." 

"You think there's something going on with her and Jake?" Peyton asked curiously, oddly annoyed at the idea.

"No," he snapped quickly, "Of course not. They're friends. Friends hang out."

He got up from the bed and started pacing.

"Right?" he glared at her.

"Yes, friends hang out."

"That's right," he nodded enthusiastically. "So why is he friends with her?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Haley's great."

"Exactly!" his eyes narrowed, "And cute…and fun…"

Oh good, new subject matter. Peyton yawned.

"Just friends, my ass," Nathan scowled.

"Why can't you just tell her how you feel?" Peyton threw a pillow at him, "You tell ME often enough. Ask her to prom or something."

"You really think she'd want to go to some dance with me while my pregnant ex-girlfriend is home?"

Peyton snorted, "Why the hell would I be home in this scenario?"

"Oh, I just thought-"

"That I didn't have a date if it wasn't you? Think again, Scott. I'm barely showing yet."

"Ohhh, someone ask you?"

"No one I'd want to be seen with publically."

Nathan chuckled, "You know if Haley—"

"She doesn't have a date yet and I swear if you mention her again, I'll get violent."

***

****

Haley

"Ugh," Haley made a face as she flubbed her miniature golf shot.

"Haven't you done this course like 50 thousand times?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"Shut up, skank," Haley muttered, "Your turn," she kicked Lucas.

"Are you going to tell us how it went or what, Hales?"

"Oh, you mean telling my parents that I'm pregnant even though I'm not even DATING? Just _grand._"

"You could be dating," Brooke pointed out.

"The guy that knocked up his ex, moved on to me and then right back to her? Gee, how _thrilling._"

"I hate to support anything Nathan does," Lucas grimaced, "But you did tell Peyton it was okay, right?"

"What was I supposed to _say _Luke? We're not dating. We've never dated. Should I just not give her my blessing even though they both _obviously _want to get back together?"

"You've been ignoring him for more than a month, Haley, what do you want him to do?" Brooke asked.

"Be pregnant for me?" she suggested.

"Well, he can't even begin to research that subject until you tell him," Brooke smirked.

"Can you segue ANYTHING to that subject?"

"Hmm…dunno, try me," Brooke grinned.

"Pink Elephants," Haley challenged.

"And speaking of Dumbo, tell Nathan you're pregnant."

Haley chortled.

"I'm so damn good," Brooke smirked.

Lucas just shook his head.

***

"This is ridiculous, I'm not even going!" Haley glared at her friends.

Brooke and Peyton ignored her and kept searching through the dresses.

"Hey what do you think?" Brooke pulled out a dress with large daisies covering each breast.

"That's the most hideous thing I've ever seen," Peyton grimaced.

"I like it," Haley grinned.

The other girls looked at her in horror.

"What? It's an easy subject change. Like, 'So I hear you're pregnant.' 'Whoa! Look at that dress!'"

"Or, the dress will blind them, and no one will know who they're talking about anyway," Peyton shrugged, "You sure you don't want to get it."

"I'll take my chances," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"I doubt my parents will even let me out of the house now that I'm the town slut in their mind."

Brooke laughed, "They can't possibly think less of you than mine do of me."

"My mom's in a state of shock, I think she thought I was headed off to a convent somewhere."

"She's not the only one," Peyton chuckled.

"Why bother watching you now, though?" Brooke smirked, "Honestly."

"Nothing to watch," Haley grumbled.

"I know a boy that would gladly change that. I thought he would cry last week when he thought you might be with Jake."

"Jake's a friend. Not that Nathan would have any say in it anyway," Haley hastened to add.

The girls nodded in agreement.

"So this was what, pillow talk?" Haley pursed her lips and looked away.

Peyton shrugged, "Not exactly-"

"I…really don't want to hear about it."

"He's crazy about you, Haley."

"And doesn't he ever have a creative way of showing it," she mumbled.

Brooke squealed suddenly and pulled out a sexy evening dress. "Sorry," she mumbled, "What were we talking about? Oh, right. Haley, pink elephant it up," she tossed Haley her cell phone, "I'll be trying this on."

"Did anything she just said make sense to you?" Peyton raised her eyebrows.

"I think she wants to order pizza," Haley shrugged.

"Ohhh…that sounds good."

***

****

Brooke 

"Mmmm…" Brooke sighed, "That was disgusting."

"Seemed fine to me," Lucas shrugged, tossing his crust back on the empty cardboard and nuzzled her neck.

"Eww, grease boy!"

Jake shook his head, "She might be referring to the fact that the five of us managed to eat all four pizzas."

Lucas laughed, "That's nothing. You should see the team."

Haley moaned, "No more food talk. Ever."

"We're never going to fit into those dresses now," Peyton sighed.

"So worth it," Brooke giggled.

"What was that about dresses?" Lucas enquired.

"We went shopping for that little dance you've yet to ask me to," Brooke pouted.

"Well, tell me what the dress looks like and I'll consider," he smirked.

Brooke grinned, "WELL, it cuts DOWN…to there," she pointed, "And UP, to here."

His tongue hit the floor.

"Brooke Davis, goddess of my heart," he took her hand, "Will you please, PLEASE go to prom with me?"

She shrugged, "I'll think about it."

The other girls laughed and Jake winced, "Brutal, man. Hey, speaking of prom. You have a date, Haley?"

"No…" 

"Then would you like to be mine?"

Next to him, Peyton spewed her drink in a fit of coughing.

"You okay?"

Lucas ran to get a towel.

"Fine," she gasped, "Yeah."

He gave her a weird look, but turned back to Haley, "What do you say?"

"Of course," she grinned, "Sounds fun."

***

"I can't believe your mom is cool with me staying here," Brooke cuddled against her boyfriend as they lay in bed together.

"Well, she can't very well throw her future grandchild out on the street, can she?" Lucas kissed her.

"Was easy enough for my parents," Brooke mumbled.

"They _did _call, though," he pointed out.

"To give me a number for an abortion clinic," she spat.

"They think they're helping you."

"They just don't want their daughter to be the one that got knocked up in high school."

"Think it would help if we mentioned Peyton and Haley did it too?" Lucas grinned.

Brooke chuckled, "With the same guy, no less."

"Do you…do you think I should tell Nathan about Haley?" Lucas asked hesitantly.

"It's her secret," Brooke shook her head.

"But it's his child too, he has a right to know."

"She'll tell him eventually."

"Sure, when she starts showing," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Most likely," Brooke smiled. 

"If he hurts her, I'll beat him with a train spike."

"Mmm, imagery," she grinned, "kinda turns me on."

"Really…" 

"You gonna do anything about that?"

"I'll think about it," he smirked.

She smacked him.

***

****

Nathan

It was simple. He'd done it before. You just walk up to the girl and ask her out. First step, walking. He was a pro. Second step, asking her out.

Children, please, he was Nathan Scott.

It was simple. Easy.

Almost mundane.

So why was he sweating? Freaking school didn't realize winter was over.

"Haley, hey," he grabbed her attention quickly, not letting himself get dragged into the pre-game-jitters.

"Oh, hey, Nate," she leaned down to grab her book bag, "What's up?"

Her casual treatment of him was annoying at best. Where were the hugs? The smiles? The sex? He missed all of it.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure," she waited.

He watched her for any visible signs of joy at his presence and read only faint irritation when she looked at her watch.

Of course, she could be faking. His ego would allow for no other possibilities.

"About prom," he spit out before he lost his nerve.

Haley raised her eyebrows, "What about it?"

"You guys want to get a limo with us?" Peyton broke into the conversation, taking his hand with a smile.

He blinked at her in confusion, what was she _doing? _Ruining his game, is what.

"Umm…I…don't know," Haley mumbled, "I've gotta get to class."

As Haley sped off to class, Nathan turned to Peyton and his hand tightened, hard, on hers.

"And just _what_ was _that_?"

Peyton sighed, "I couldn't think of anything else to stop you."

"Why would you have to stop me?" he frowned, "You were the one that told me to ask her!"

"That was before this weekend."

Nathan was starting to feel a little sick, "What happened this weekend?"

"Jake asked her."

***

It wasn't fair. None of this was supposed to happen.

He was never supposed to knock up Peyton, he could have taken Haley to prom and _Jake _would be off playing with his daughter.

Everything the teachers said that day was a mystery, not that he was used to paying super close attention anyway.

"Hey Nate!" Peyton came up to him after school, "How you doing?"

He shrugged, she was the last person he wanted to talk to right now.

"Look, I wanted to rearrange some stuff in my room and since I can't really lift anything, I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Oh," he shrugged, "Sure...I mean...actually, how about tomorrow? I just kinda want to go home and veg, is that cool?"

"Sure, no problem," Peyton nodded.

"Cool," he nodded, walking to his car.

He didn't want to lift. He didn't want to think. He wanted to stare blankly at the television for hours on end.

Haley was going with _Jake. _She was slipping away from him.

***

****

Lucas

"Sure you don't want to come?" Lucas nuzzled Brooke's neck.

"Not in the way you mean," she smirked. "I'll just hang out with your mom and Haley, I'm sure there is stuff about you that I don't know yet."

"Baby, really, I think you NEED to come with me," he smiled.

"Sit around while you move Peyton's furniture around the room? Thanks, but I'm good."

"Well, come find me if you get bored."

Brooke smiled, "Or frisky. Yeah. Count on it. C'mere," she kissed him.

"I'll miss you."

"Stay away for awhile, I need to get all the dirt," she grinned.

Something told him he'd live to regret this.

***

"Tell me again why Nathan couldn't do this?" Lucas fell back on the bed heavily as he finished moving it.

Peyton shrugged, "He was bumming over Jake and Haley."

Lucas shook his head, "She needs to tell him, this is insane."

"I would definitely agree, but I can see where she's coming from," Peyton shrugged.

"Brooke doesn't think she'll tell until she's showing and I tend to agree with her."

"She's an interesting girl, that Haley," Peyton smiled.

"To say the least," Lucas pushed himself off the bed, "Well, I've gotta be getting back before my mom tells Brooke something I'll regret for the rest of my life."

Peyton laughed, "Thanks for helping."

"Or in other words, doing everything," he smiled.

"Right. That too."

"Whoa," Lucas tripped into her trash basket, "Still a little light headed." He pushed the papers back into the wastebasket and frowned, picking up the one with his name on it.

Peyton blushed, "That's the paternity test results...didn't want it sitting around for Nathan to find."

Lucas stood up slowly, reading it. "Peyton...my blood is B negative."

"And...?"

"This says B positive."

"So it's an overly peppy typo," she shrugged.

Lucas rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Yeah...you're right."

"Knock, knock, hey strangers!" Brooke bounced into the room, "Karen sends invitations to the two of you for dinner at the Cafe?" she frowned, looking between her friend and boyfriend, "Something wrong?"

"Nope," Lucas forced a smile and dropped the paper back into Peyton's trash can, "Let's go."

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

Oops, Chapter 7

A/N: To those that like the story…I'm glad. Better use this time I have left at my job to finish it up…or something. Right? Heh.

A/N 2: This takes place the night of prom. Back in the day of prom-going, for me, girls wore garters. If this wasn't part of your prom tradition, umm, sorry. It will be in this story...cause...it's fun.

A/N 3: I'm sorry Lucas and Peyton tend to be out of character sometimes. Caring for the feelings of others, being nice and what not. I try to keep it within the bounds of reality.

Month Six

****

Peyton

Sure, it took some semi-creative measures, but each of the girls managed to wear an evening dress without making it obvious they were each expecting a child in four months or so.

And that issue became almost the least of their problems as she had to deal with Nathan's whining about not wanting to go in a limo with Haley and Jake, the newly named demon-spawn.

Peyton found it rather amusing that he had seemingly no problem with riding with Lucas, just didn't want to be around Jake.

He had wanted to go with Tim and Theresa instead.

But one pregnancy-card play later and here they all were, awkwardly sitting around a limo…not talking.

"So…" Nathan finally broke the silence, "How's that nose, Jake?"

It would take someone that knew Nathan well to hear the slight satisfaction in his voice…and Peyton noticed Haley's eyes narrow at his words.

Jake, however, merely laughed, "It's healed up okay, thanks for asking. How's the elbow?"

"Pretty good," Nathan nodded, "I could take out a large man or a few small children."

The girls rolled their eyes.

"If you could avoid doing that _tonight_, it would be great, Nate," Peyton patted his arm.

Nathan winced, "No promises. I'll do what I can."

"As always," Lucas muttered.

Haley shot him a glare.

To Peyton's extreme shock, Nathan ignored his brother and she grinned at him. Was he growing up?

"So, Brooke," Nathan smiled at the brunette, "You're looking exceptional this evening. Save me a dance?"

Spoke too soon. How did he _do _it? Did he just innately know which question would piss off the most people at any given time?

Brooke, however, was not one of them and glowed under the compliment. "Nathan, darling, you know I've always got a dance for you."

Little slut. She already had Lucas wrapped around her little finger. 

This was the problem with pregnant women, they were so damn needy.

Jake whispered something in Haley's ear and she giggled.

Nathan's face lost color as he stared at them, "So Haley, what did you end up deciding about school?"

She frowned, "What about school?"

"Weren't you sifting through acceptance letters awhile back? Princeton, Stanford?"

"Oh…yeah. I'm not totally sure yet, what about you?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know either. I'm thinking of taking a year off."

"What?" Peyton gaped at him. Was he serious?

Lucas looked horrified, "What about basketball?"

"God, you sound just like my dad," Nathan rolled his eyes as everyone else in the car stiffened. 

"Hey, we're here," Brooke pointed to the restaurant excitedly as though she wasn't busting through the awkwardness of the situation with a jack hammer.

****

Haley

Haley let Jake go into the restaurant and waited for Nathan and Peyton to get out of the limo.

"Nathan," she tugged his hand to get his attention and fire leapt through her body.

He looked as stunned as she did and motioned quickly for Peyton to keep going without him.

"Would you really give up school? Basketball?" 

"If I have to," he shrugged, "Probably be able to tell better once the baby comes."

Her hand slid unconsciously to her stomach, but she moved it quickly.

"You'd be giving up everything you worked for."

"If Peyton has to give it up, it's only fair I do too."

Her heart beat quickly at his statement and she smiled, "You're a good guy, Nate."

"Good enough?" he asked, catching her eyes.

"Always."

He offered her his arm with a smile and she took it, but as the doors came closer she just wanted to run, to keep him to herself and tell him. For them to be together and raise their baby without Peyton and her child.

But he wasn't his father. He would never do that.

Which was exactly why she wished he would.

***

When the conversation faltered, they brought up basketball. They couldn't really talk about any of the things they usually talked about because Nathan was there.

He didn't know that Brooke was pregnant with Lucas's kid. He _certainly _didn't know Haley was pregnant with HIS kid. And he didn't know that the paternity of the only child he was aware of had ever been in doubt.

So pregnancy, children and future plans were pretty much out the window as far as subject matter.

So it all fell back to that annoying sport, basketball.

Even Jake was getting into it.

Brooke knew more about the sport than she really ought to admit in public, so Haley and Peyton exchanged a lot of bored glances.

"Well, are YOU going to play college ball, Jake?" Nathan wanted to know.

Jake shrugged, "They're giving me a scholarship so they'd probably be pretty pissed if I didn't play. Isn't Duke giving you a full ride?"

Nathan shrugged, "That's what they say."

"And you're not taking it?" Lucas's eyebrows shot up.

"Seriously, are you doing that just to irritate me?"

Lucas shook his head, "That's just a perk."

"Boys," Haley laid one hand on Lucas's shoulder and her other on Nathan's thigh.

Nathan's breath hissed from his lips and he removed her hand like it was burned him…but didn't let go of it.

Haley's eyes flew to Jake immediately, feeling a bit guilty for enjoying Nathan's attention in the presence of her date for the night, but he only gave her an amused smile and shrugged.

She grinned back at him. His presence was so nice and comforting. He was like a brother to her after all this time and she appreciated his company.

Nathan dropped her hand and turned to converse with Peyton.

***

****

Brooke

He kept looking at Peyton.

Sure, he held her hand and they played footsie, but his eyes seemed to be constantly drawn to her best friend.

It was a new phenomenon, something she'd been picking up on in the last month that made her want to tear her hair out and choke him to death with it.

Bastard.

"You guys are coming to the after party, right?" Peyton looked at them expectantly.

"I'm not-"

"Of course," Lucas nodded.

Brooke kicked him and he yelped, turning to her in surprise.

"Aren't we?" he asked in confusion.

"Sure," she shrugged, "I don't know how late I'd want to stay, though."

"Are you tired?" he asked in concern, squeezing her hand.

Brooke smiled, "No, I'm fine, baby."

Nathan made a vague hacking sound.

"Control your man, Peyton," Brooke glared playfully.

"Oh, I'm not claiming that!" the blonde shook her head.

"Ouch!" Nathan winced.

"He's up for grabs, then?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"No," Lucas said quickly, shooting her a glare that made her heart dance with pleasure.

That's right, Lucas Scott, appreciate your goddess.

She smirked, "That mean you want him? I think that's illegal."

Nathan choked on his food and Lucas looked at her in horror.

"I may never be able to forgive you for that image," her boyfriend grimaced.

***

"I believe this is my dance?" Nathan winked at her as Lucas led Peyton out on the dance floor.

Brooke beamed at him and offered her hand.

"Hmm, I don't think your boyfriend is too happy about this," he grinned, not seemingly the least bit repentant, if the way he pulled her closer was any indication.

A quick glance in Lucas's direction proved that sure enough, he was glaring at the back of his brother's head.

"Don't suppose I could convince you to make out?" Nathan grinned.

"I wouldn't want your death on my conscience, sorry."

"Please," Nate rolled his eyes, "I could take him."

"Then I wouldn't want _his _death on my conscience. Either way, bad for Brooke," she shrugged helplessly.

Nathan chuckled and then frowned, "So what's up with this couple over here?"

He nodded toward Jake and Haley.

"Just friends," Brooke smiled, "And don't be an idiot about it."

"You know me," he smirked.

"Only too well."

"You know what's up with Peyton and me, then, I guess?"

Brooke nodded, "We're best friends, of course I know."

"Ever since I told Haley, everything's been different," he shrugged.

"Oh, no," Brooke shook her head, "You were acting like an idiot way before you told Haley."

Nathan grimaced, "OK, yeah, but I was just, I don't know, I thought we had time to make it right, slow things down and stuff."

"You're a good guy, Nate, you're just in a really weird situation."

"Common assessment," he shrugged, "I guess I should have broken it off with Peyton years ago, but I didn't know until that night how I felt about Haley."

"That night?" Brooke raised her eyebrows.

Nathan blanched, "Uhh…just the night I noticed her, we were just hanging out, wasn't a big deal."

"The skirt night, right?"

"I don't-"

"Remember?" Brooke laughed, "You air-balled in warm ups, even _I _remember that. Oh, and you should thank me, by the way, I gave her that skirt."

"You have my undying gratitude," Nathan grinned, "Now if you could work your magic on her again now…"

"Oh, no," Brooke shook her head, "It's your turn."

"Come on," Nathan whined, "She ignores me all the time."

"So get her attention. Honestly, Nathan."

"But isn't that wrong, with Peyton…" he cast his ex a guilty glance.

"No," Brooke told him firmly, though whether she would still have the same answer if she didn't happen to know Haley was pregnant, she wasn't sure. "You and Peyton are over as a couple, right? Does she have a problem with you being with Haley?"

"No," he muttered.

"So don't be a dumbass!"

The song came to an end.

"And go dance with her," she grinned, "I'm going to go kick Lucas's ass."

"Really," Nathan perked up, "Can I come?"

***

****

Nathan

Just ask her.

Sure. Push Jake out of the way and pull her onto the dance floor. If he should fall on his oh-so-healed nose, then all the better.

"Haley," Nathan slipped into the seat beside her, "Care to dance?"

"Umm, sure," she looked at Jake uncomfortably, but allowed Nathan to lead her onto the dance floor.

He wanted to pull her closer, but she held him at arms length.

"Are you having a good time?" He hadn't the foggiest idea what to say. 

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah."

Damn, he was a fucking moron.

"You look really nice," he blurted out.

"Thanks. You too."

"Thanks."

Silence.

A million things where in his head and not a single one of them appropriate.

__

Looks like you put on a little weight, but it looks good! Right. He wasn't a **total **dumbass.

__

I really, really love your breasts. May I please play with them? Trouble was, he had no idea where to go with the conversation after she smacked the shit out of him.

__

I'm sorry I knocked up Peyton, I wish it was you. Women never got tired of hearing stuff like that.

"So…" they both started talking.

Haley smiled, "You go first."

"Oh, no, ladies first, I insist."

"Right," she frowned, "Umm…how about those Cubs?"

"Wrong state, wrong season."

"Indians?"

"Getting warmer…"

"Dodgers?"

"Freezing."

"I suck at this," she pouted.

"You have other skills to make up for it," he winked.

Haley raised her eyebrows, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, I think I'd know," he smirked and Haley blushed.

He'd give his third toe to know what she was thinking, or better yet, experience it.

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?" 

She smacked him. "Shut up, Nathan."

"You love it."

"I do n-" Haley trailed off into a yawn.

"Sleepy?"

She shrugged, "I've been tired a lot lately."

"Peyton has too, but I guess that's to be expected."

Haley bit her lip, "Nathan-"

"Hey, what up, Baller?" Tim interrupted them, "You headed to the beach house soon?"

Nathan shrugged, "You ready to go, Hales?"

"Whenever," she mumbled.

"Well, hurry up, you guys, we gotta break open the keg!"

"You can go ahead, it's open," Nathan shook his head as Tim pulled his date out the door. "Were you saying something?"

Haley shook her head, "Let's get the others."

***

"Anyone want a drink?" Nathan offered as they entered the beach house.

"Sure," Jake nodded.

"Whatever," Lucas shrugged.

"Ladies?" Nate turned his question to Brooke and Haley, who exchanged glances with Peyton and shook their heads quickly. "You sure? Haley?"

"I'm already sorta tired," she shrugged, but didn't meet his gaze.

He shook his head, "Come on, Brooke, it's prom…you know you want to."

"You trying to peer pressure me, Scott?" Brooke grinned.

"Is it working?"

"Nope, nice try."

Nate shrugged, "Gentleman, drinks are this way."

The girls hung back, to his disappointment. Nothing more fun than playing nice with the boys that Haley hung out with 24/7. It wasn't as though he didn't know they were trying to get in her pants. _He _sure was, what man in their right mind wouldn't?

Lucas could fake it pretty good, but Nate felt it was just a matter of time.

Whereas Jake was already closing in.

Stopping suddenly, he felt Jake run into him and Luke sandwich him between them.

"Oh, sorry," Nate muttered, moving forward again.

"Hey, playa," Tim grinned from the keg, filling up.

"Hey, Tim, how's it going?"

"Better now," he winked, as though his fondness for alcohol was some type of inside joke.

"Well, grab some glasses, boys," Nate took Tim's glass.

Tim stared at the beer in Nathan's hand as though it betrayed him.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem," he pouted, pouring another.

"So what's up with your woman, not drinking?" Nate turned to Lucas.

Lucas swallowed, but shrugged off the question, "None of the girls wanted to drink tonight, who knows?"

Probably some kind of sisterhood solidarity for Peyton or some such feminine bull shit. It was actually sort of a relief they were doing it, cause the alternative was _him, _and after the evening he'd had, he really, _really_ wanted a drink.

***

****

Lucas

It was tricky keeping all this pregnancy a secret.

The main core knew Brooke and Haley were pregnant, but Nathan didn't know.

Nathan knew that Peyton was pregnant, but Lucas wasn't _supposed _to know.

And everyone knew that Nathan was the father of Peyton's baby, but Lucas wasn't completely sure that was even true.

But Peyton was. And shouldn't that be all that mattered?

His heart said no. If he was going to be having another child, he wanted to be aware of it. Wanted to be part of its life as the father and _certainly _didn't want Nathan to be in on it.

What would Nathan do when he found out Haley would also be having his child? Possibly, his only child.

Would he react the same way Dan did? Did he even want to know?

Lucas didn't want to risk Haley getting hurt. He'd spent his life trying to protect her and the idea Nathan breaking her heart tortured him.

But what if he _could _spare her the anguish of sharing the father of her child?

Then he'd be inflicting the same thing on Brooke, the mother of _his. _

He sighed. It was impossible. 

"Hey, isn't it garter time?" 

Leave it to Tim to remember the event. 

"Sure," Theresa shrugged, digging her garter out of her purse and flicking it at his head.

"Did I hear something about garters?" Brooke blew on the back of his neck behind him and he shuddered. "I put mine really, really high," she whispered in his ear, wrapping a long leg around his waist.

"Really," he smiled as his hands explored her leg.

"Mmmm-hmmm," her voice vibrated into his ear and down his spine.

And she wasn't lying when she said it was high.

***

He managed to pull himself away from smiling at the lace garter to look for its previous owner.

When he found her, she was talking to Nathan, much to his great irritation.

Fine, he thought childishly, what did he care?

"Having a good time?" Peyton appeared next to him.

"Marvelous," he nodded, "How is it for you?"

"A lot less entertaining from the sober perspective," she sighed.

"Really? Even Tim's table dance?"

"You're right, that's funny in any state of mind. But without the alcohol, the traumatic aspect hits a lot harder."

Lucas nodded in understanding, he hadn't had THAT much to drink.

"Listen, I know you have been trying to talk about...you know," she gestured, looking around for anyone who might be listening in on them, "But I called the hospital, okay? Just to make sure."

Swallowing his drink quickly, he waited.

"They apologized for the typo, but it is still you. I know you have an overactive conscience, but please don't worry about it anymore."

He exhaled, "Fine, I just-"

"I know," she lay a hand on his arm and caught his eye.

"Yeah," he muttered, wanting nothing more than to get away from her and the reminder of their time together. The last thing he needed was to be dragged back into Peyton drama, yet here he was, wondering if a stupid typo could make him the father of her child. "Sorry."

"It's not-oh!" her eyes widened her hand went immediately to her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she bit her lip, "It's gone, I just-"

"Should I get Nathan?"

"I don't think it was the baby, just this weird shooting pain. Probably the food."

"Peyton, that's not something you want to mess with..."

"I just want to sit down, Lucas," she pleaded.

"OK, come on," he led her to a side room and she sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure I shouldn't get someone?"

"Just stay with me," her eyes shut wearily.

"Whoa, stay awake," he sat down next to her.

"You're so sweet," she smiled. "What was I thinking?"

Lucas shifted uncomfortably, "Don't worry about it-"

"Forgive me?" 

"I- Sure...I-"

Their eyes caught and she gave him that little smile that drove him so crazy, so many times and his heart sped.

She leaned closer and his eyes widened.

"Nnnmm," he started to object when their lips met and everything he loved about her was shoved to the forefront and he couldn't move.

Her lips moved and he snapped to reality, pulling away from her softly. "Peyton, we can't-"

"Oh no, don't stop on my account."

His eyes snapped to the doorway, where his girlfriend stood, watching them.

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

Oops, Chapter 8

A/N: In regards to the person that asked about why I had the names above the sections—it is from that person's perspective. I only get into one person's head at a time. Perhaps you were thrown off by the fact that it isn't in first person? I'm not sure, but that is why I write the names.

Month Seven

****

Brooke

"Come on, Haley, it'll be fun!"

"If, by fun, you mean the weirdest thing ever, then sure."

"Don't I always?" Brooke smirked.

"Why can't you ask Lu-umm, He-Who-Shall-Remain-Nameless?" Haley asked.

"Because, Haley, He-Who-Shall-Remain-Nameless is a cheating bastard undeserving of my time," Brooke waved off the suggestion. She didn't want to think about Lucas.

"He's the father, he has a right to-"

Brooke snorted, "Are you really going to preach to me about the father's rights? You?"

Haley shifted in her seat, "I'm going to tell him this week. I wrote it in my day planner."

"Oh, the day planner! Now you can't get out of it!"

"Shut up," Haley hit her with a pillow.

"So why can't you just write 'ultrasounding with Brooke' in your day planner too? Come onnnnn, Hales! Not like you've never had one before."

"Yeah, but that was with my mom, and I wanted to wait until Nathan knew, so we could find out the sex together…"

"Well, the blonde whore's having a girl, he seemed pretty happy with that," Brooke shrugged.

"Brooke, she's your best friend…"

"Was," Brooke corrected, "Best friends do not make out with their friend's boyfriends. I'm having his fucking child, Haley, I loved him," she mumbled, tears springing unexpectedly to her eyes.

"Shh," Haley hugged her, "He loves you too, Brooke, he's miserable."

"Does not," Brooke sobbed, "He kissed her, he…he…"

"Blow," Haley commanded, handing her a Kleenex.

Obediently, Brooke blew her nose and angrily wiped the tears from her face. "So are you going or what?"

Haley smiled, "I'm going."

"Stupid hormones," Brooke muttered.

***

"So you…both want to know the sex of your baby?" the ultrasound technician looked back and forth between the two of them.

__

That's what we said, dumbass. Brooke rolled her eyes.

"One after another?"

__

Sorta like… we just said! "That'd be peachy."

"Well, who wants to go first?"

"I will," Brooke shrugged, "Hey, you have any of that jelly stuff in a warmer temperature?"

He just blinked at her.

"No? Okay, then."

The baby looked like Lucas on the screen, at least to her.

Haley seemed to think she was a little on the delusional side, but smiled and nodded at all the appropriate moments. 

As though she wouldn't see the eye rolling. Brooke glared at the Tutor-Bitch.

"You sure you want to know the sex?"

"I'm sure," Brooke nodded.

Her phone rang in her purse.

"Sorry," she muttered, "Hales, who is it?"

Haley picked up Brooke's phone, "Uhh…someone named 'Hot as Hell'…? Didn't get around to changing it?"

"Let it ring," her jaw tightened, "Sorry, please continue."

"Brooke-" Haley muttered, staring at the phone.

"Just make it stop!"

"Fine," Haley muttered.

"Uhh…you ready for your news?"

"Yes," Brooke took Haley's hand.

"You're going to have a boy."

The phone started ringing again and Brooke glared at it. "That him? Hand it over."

Haley sighed and gave her the phone.

Hitting talk, she raised the phone to her ear. "It's a boy," she enunciated.

"Brooke, you gotta listen-"

She hit end and turned to Haley, "Your turn."

***

****

Haley

"We're soooooo not making it back before 5th," Haley chuckled as Brooke swerved through traffic.

"You wanted the printouts," Brooke muttered.

"Well, if Nathan couldn't be there, I could at least give him a picture," she mumbled.

Brooke laughed, "I love when you pretend that it is some kind of big accident that he doesn't know. It's not like you've even been fighting, so what's the problem?"

"I told you, I'm telling him. I've just been busy lately. Graduation, a ton of school stuff, you, Lu- uhh…He-who-shall-not-be-named and other stuff. We've only hung out a couple times and it just didn't feel right."

"Fine, but don't get pissed if you call him when you're in labor and he already has plans."

"He'll be taking care of his daughter by then," Haley mumbled.

"Haley…" Brooke sighed.

"I know…I know. I'm gonna tell him, okay?"

Brooke pulled into a parking space and they dashed out of the car. 

…and stopped running after five steps.

"I'm soooo never running again," Brooke complained.

"I know," Haley commiserated.

"When does the whole waddling thing start?"

"I think Peyton might have it already," Haley chuckled.

"Who?" Brooke tossed her an innocent look.

Rolling her eyes, Haley sighed, "The blonde whore has it already."

"Ahhhh," Brooke giggled, "She does, doesn't she. Just a touch."

"It's a good thing those graduation gowns are so huge," Haley chuckled.

"And our boobs," Brooke nodded, playing with hers a bit.

"We're gonna be so late to class."

"Oh well," Brooke shrugged, "What are they gonna do, not graduate us?"

"They could!"

"Pfft," Brooke waved it off, "If they do it, we just ask if this is because we're pregnant, throw in some discrimination…we'll be good to go."

Haley shook her head, "You're pure evil."

"Awww, sweetie, I love you too," Brooke winked.

***

Frowning at the books at the bottom of her locker, Haley willed herself some telekinetic power to lift them nicely into her hand.

"There a problem here?" an amused voice interrupted her concentration.

Nathan.

Haley smiled, "Good news. I'm not Carrie."

"Carrie, the girl in our chemistry class that never got over the headband fad or Carrie, promicide?"

"Promicide, though that is now better associated with Dawson's Creek," she frowned, "And I'll thank you not to bring up such a traumatic memory."

Nathan chuckled, "Wasn't that whole show traumatic?"

"Oh, it's just like any other teen drama, but with 5 times the forehead," Haley shrugged.

"So, traumatic, then."

"Extremely."

"So what's the problem?"

"My telekinetic abilities have reached a lull," she pouted.

"Sorry to hear that, I think it's going around, though. I willed a beaker to fly at Lucas's head this morning, but nothing," he pouted.

Haley frowned, "Perhaps you simply don't have the gift."

"It worked with a basketball," Nathan shrugged.

"The very same basketball you were holding just prior?" Haley asked dryly.

He waved off the question. "I think you just need more concentration. Try closing your eyes."

She closed them suspiciously. 

"Now hold out your hands and concentrate."

Her lips quirked at the weight of a book in her hands and she opened her eyes. "Too bad I wanted the other book."

Nathan rolled his eyes and switched the books.

"You were trying to trick me," Haley shook her head.

"Can't get anything past you, Hales."

She nodded in agreement and licked her lips.

"Well, I gotta get to class…"

"Wait," she grabbed his arm. She had to tell him.

"Yeah?" He gave her a huge smile and she could feel herself turning to mush.

"I need to tell you something," Haley spit out quickly.

"So do it," he murmured, stepping closer to her.

She swallowed, "Not here, can I meet you somewhere tonight?"

"You asking me out, Haley James?" he smirked.

"No, I just, I…sort of," she blushed. "Can you meet me at Karen's?"

He made a face, "I suppose I can survive that."

"OK, I'll…see you there, then," she smoothed her hair unconsciously and started to back away.

"Hales, wait," Nathan smiled.

"What?" 

"What time?" 

"Oh," her face reheated. "Seven?"

"See you then."

***

****

Peyton

What had she been thinking? The question needled at her for the 2837483293847923874923874th time.

The look on Brooke's face had almost killed her and if that wasn't enough, the sound of Lucas begging his girlfriend to forgive him kept her awake some nights.

__

"Brooke, I love you!"

"Fuck off, Luke, let me go."

"Let her go, man," Nathan had interrupted their conversation.

"Back off, I'm talking to my girlfriend."

"No, you're not," Brooke snarled, "Nathan, could you take me home?"

"Brooke, you gotta listen to me-"

"Talk to your whore, jack ass, I'm leaving."

He hadn't even looked at her after that, just went to find Haley.

It had been awkward with everyone since then. Haley tended to side with Brooke and Nathan had kept his conversation to baby-related topics.

Only Jake talked to her like nothing had changed and she appreciated that.

She smiled at him as he passed her in the hallway and turned to hold his eyes.

"Oof!" she ran into someone.

Haley.

"Sorry about that," Peyton helped pick up her stuff, quickly shoving a very obvious ultrasound picture into a book.

"Thanks," Haley muttered, looking around nervously for anyone that might have noticed.

"Can we talk?" Peyton nodded toward the girl's locker room.

Haley followed her, stuffing her books back into her bag. "What's up?" 

"How's Brooke?"

"She's fine," Haley shrugged uncomfortably.

"Will she ever forgive me?"

"Would you?"

Ouch. "Probably not. So, uhh, you got another ultrasound?"

"Yeah, it's a boy."

Peyton nodded, "Congratulations. The father know yet?"

"I'm telling him tonight."

"Nervous?"

"Kinda, what do you really say?"

"'I'm pregnant' is pretty definitive."

"True enough. …so what if he freaks?"

"Well, I'd like to think Jake'd make a good dad," Peyton smirked, checking her watch, "We're gonna be late."

Haley rolled her eyes and followed her out.

***

"Oof," Peyton groaned. This was so not her day.

"Are you okay?" Lucas's eyes went immediately to her stomach.

"Fine, yeah," she mumbled.

"I better go."

"Lucas, wait…I'm sorry."

He sighed, "I know, Peyton, I just can't…deal with this. Brooke won't talk to me…"

"Me neither."

"I'm so crazy in love with her and I just…can't believe I didn't know."

Peyton swallowed, "Yeah. I can tell. She'll come around."

"When our son's in college," he muttered morosely.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It was my fault, when she actually lets me talk to her, I'll explain, Lucas, I'm sorry."

Lucas sighed, "It's okay."

Peyton's phone rang and she looked at him apologetically. "Hello?"

"Is this Peyton Sawyer?"

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Abigail at the county hospital."

Peyton swallowed, "Is there a problem?"

"We recently had to let go of a nurse due to her job performance and if it wouldn't be too much trouble, we'd like to run another paternity test for you?"

Her heart hammered, "You…you…what?" 

"There seems to be a discrepancy in the blood type."

"But I, I called about that, they ASSURED me that there were no mistakes."

Lucas frowned as Peyton began pacing in the courtyard.

"Well, ma'am, we're just want to be on the safe side. When are you available."

"This is bull shit," Peyton shook her head, "You told me. You TOLD me."

Her vision blurred as she looked at Lucas and the possibility that he would be the father of her child loomed in front of her again.

"We do apologize for the inconvenience-"

Peyton laughed hysterically. This wasn't happening.

"Peyton, what's wrong?" Lucas took the phone from her hand and lead her to a picnic table.

***

****

Lucas

"Who is this?"

"I'm afraid that is confidential, if you could put the young lady back on the line."

"The young lady is practically hysterical. This is a friend of hers, just tell me."

"What's your name?"

Lucas frowned, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"There is only one other person I can disclose the matter to, if you are that person, I can speak with you."

"I'm not Nathan," Lucas shook his head, assuming it must be about the baby, "This is Lucas. Lucas Scott."

"All right, Mr. Scott. This is Dr. Abigail at the county hospital. We found out there may have been flaws in the paternity test we ran."

Lucas sat down heavily next to Peyton.

"She said that was fine, you TOLD her it was fine," he echoed Peyton's earlier statements.

"And we apologize, Mr. Scott, we want to be sure-"

"Fine, sure, run another one. We'll be there in ten minutes."

"I'm afraid we're short handed, we will have to set up an appointment for you."

"Great, as soon as possible."

"We have an opening in three weeks-"

"THREE WEEKS?!?" he roared, blanching. He couldn't walk around wondering for three weeks, there was no fucking way.

"If there is an opening beforehand, we could-"

"Yes, do that," he grumbled in disgust, hanging up the phone.

Peyton was shaking, crying into her hands.

"It'll be okay," he mumbled, stroking her back.

"Brooke," she hiccoughed, "Will never," she sobbed, "Forgive me." She dissolved into tears.

Lucas swallowed the desire to do the same.

"It still might not be true, " he reminded her, "Don't worry about it until you have to."

"You try not worrying when you're pregnant," her voice wavered.

He sighed and pulled her into his arms.

"Isn't _this _cute?" Brooke voice interrupted them and he wanted to strangle her for picking that one moment he couldn't even explain.

"Brooke-"

***

"Oh, no, as you were," she mocked him, turning away.

"You can go," Peyton pulled away from him and he shot her a grateful glance before tearing after Brooke.

"Wait, Brooke," he stopped cornered her at her locker.

"Weren't you busy?" she asked him innocently.

"NO! Dammit, Brooke, just give me a chance."

"To…screw me over again?"

"She was crying, what do you want me to do?"

"Let's see, what was it I wanted?" she bit her lip, "Oh, right, for you not to make out with my best friend. That was it."

"We weren't!"

"Not right then," Brooke shrugged, "Please let go of me."

Lucas's teeth clenched and he took a step back, "I didn't know she was going to kiss me, Brooke, or I would have avoided it."

"But turning your head never even crossed your mind?" she sneered.

"I was in shock, I'm sorry. I didn't kiss her back."

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes, "I could tell."

"Brooke, I love you. She's a friend. I'm over her."

"Yippee for you."

He didn't know what else he could say. How could she not believe him? 

"Brooke-"

"Just leave me alone, Lucas."

Instead, he kissed her, hard, pushing her back against the lockers.

She moaned into his mouth and he ran his hands everywhere on her body, reacquainting himself with her luscious curves. He kissed down her neck and her body arched into him.

"Luke," she moaned.

"Damn," students around them applauded and Lucas cursed their very public setting as Brooke pushed him away.

"Don't do that again," she glared at him.

"But I-"

"Don't."

***

****

Nathan

Haley asked him out. He would have skipped to class if it wouldn't make him look like a fucking ice capade.

__

Haley asked _him _out.

The bounce in his step was unavoidable.

"Hey, man," Tim came into class with him and they took their normal seats next to each other.

"Hey Tim," Nathan beamed.

Tim blinked, "You get laid at lunch or something?

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Did we have any homework?"

"Hell if I know," Tim shrugged, "You hear about Jagielski?"

Jake Jagielski. His favorite topic of conversation. "He get hurt?" Nathan asked eagerly, leaning back in his chair.

"Nope, knocked up Tutor-girl," Tim smirked.

CRASH.

"Nate, man, you okay?" Tim laughed as Nathan lifted himself from the ground, dazed.

"Say again?" he breathed.

"You okay?" Tim repeated.

"**Not. That.**" Nathan glared at his friend.

"Oh, yeah, Jagielski's knocking up girls left and right, apparently," Tim shrugged, "Theresa heard Haley and Peyton talking about it in the locker room today."

Nathan shook his head, "Whatever, she's lying."

"She's not bitch enough to make that up," Tim shook his head, "Pretty crazy, huh? What do you think?"

He _thought _he would hyperventalate on the spot, so he concentrated on his breathing, praying he wouldn't cry. Not Haley. No. He shook his head, unable to manage more than a shrug for Tim.

Images of Jake and Haley kissing flooded his mind. She laughed as he kissed her neck and moaned the way she had with him.

"I gotta go," he knocked his chair down on the way out the door and sprinted to the bathroom, only making it to the sink before he hurled.

The images of them together wouldn't leave. Kissing. Fucking. Holding hands as they waited for their baby.

It should have been him. Haley was _his. _

He couldn't help wondering if the fucker knew Nathan had had her first.

...and drove her away.

__

I need to tell you something. 

Nathan sunk to the floor.

***

Seven O'Clock. He'd even been early. Why he'd chosen to torture himself, Nathan wasn't quite sure, but he had to hear her say it.

It couldn't be true until she told him herself.

Which made it marvelously tempting to just never, ever, talk to her again.

But he had to.

He tried to stop shaking, but just hid his hands in his lap when it proved impossible.

"You made it," Haley smiled as she took a seat in front of him.

For the first time, he noticed the loose, baggy nature of her clothing and almost threw his drink on her stupid big sweatshirt in disgust.

"I made it," he muttered.

"Did you want to get something, or...?"

"Just tell me," he commanded, more harshly than he intended.

"Right," Haley swallowed, "This isn't really...the easiest thing to say."

With every word, she killed him more. "Just spit it out, Haley."

"I'm pregnant," she blurted, looking anywhere but him.

All the breath left his body and his heart came to a complete stand still.

It was true.

"Say something," she whispered, finally looking at him.

"What do you want me to say?" he glared at her.

"I...I don't know, just...be honest, I guess."

Be honest. He almost laughed. He could never be cruel enough for that kind of honesty.

"I'm not even sure why you're telling me," he shrugged, "I'd be better off not knowing. Not like I can do anything about it."

"Oh," she breathed, looking sick.

Good. He wanted her to hurt like he did.

"Know if it's a boy or girl yet?" he tried to pretend like he didn't care, like it didn't matter to him that she was having another man's child. Hell, another girl was having his. They could all just be one big happy fucking family.

"It's a boy," she said quietly.

He hadn't expected her to know and felt his heart crush again. He'd figured it was a prom thing, but it wasn't. She'd had to have moved on to Jake right away. Maybe before she even knew about Peyton.

Peyton was having a girl, they'd found out. He'd been relieved. How fucking classic. He wanted _Haley _to have his sons, to be his wife someday.

But now she ruined everything.

"What?" her eyes widened and he realized he'd spoken aloud.

"You ruined everything," he repeated harshly, watching with satisfaction as she flinched.

"I thought after Peyton..." Haley trailed off.

Nathan glared at her as she pointed out the obvious hypocrisy of his feelings. Bitch. The difference was he didn't _love _Peyton. He loved Haley. He wanted Haley.

But she didn't want him back. Not anymore.

"Look, I've gotta go," he stood up, "See you around, Hales."

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

Oops, Chapter 9

A/N: I should so be doing other things, but what can you do?

Month Eight

****

Haley

She was done crying. The last day she saw him was graduation. He'd avoided her eyes.

Lucas and Jake had both kindly offered to kill him for her and while she appreciated the thought, Haley had told them in no uncertain terms that Nathan wasn't worth it. He wasn't the person she thought he was.

Raising her chin firmly, Haley finished her packing.

"Haley, are you sure you want to do this?" Brooke turned toward her awkwardly.

"I can't see him again, Brooke, I can't-" Haley shook her head, trying to prevent a resurgence of tears.

"I can't believe he said that, Haley," Brooke shrugged helplessly.

"Stop," Haley breathed, "Please, Brooke? Nothing about him."

"I'm so sorry, Haley. You can borrow my jack ass ex if you'd like," Brooke suggested.

Haley laughed, "At least he accepts responsibility."

"But kisses blonde whores," Brooke pouted.

"Mine does that too," Haley grumbled.

"Why didn't any of us see fit to nail Jake?" 

"Too healthy?" Haley asked.

"We could have all just been part of the Jagielski harem!" Brooke grinned, "Oh oh, we could all get a house together and switch off days!"

"I call Tuesdays!" Haley blurted quickly.

"Whatever! You can't just call a day!" Brooke pouted.

"Wanted it, didn't you?" 

"Shut up," Brooke pouted.

****

Peyton

"Don't be such a jackass," Peyton glared at her ex.

"Why would you want to hang out with him?" Nathan whined.

"What's wrong with Jake?" Peyton rolled her eyes, "He doesn't spend half his life pouting like some other people?"

"Of course, because everything's just _peachy _with everybody's pal Jake," he sneered.

"Whatever," Peyton rolled her eyes, "You've been in the worst mood forever. You know, I thought you'd cheer up when Haley told you-"

"WHAT?" he gaped at her, "How could that possibly cheer me up?!"

Peyton was repulsed. Jackass. "You liked her so much, I just thought maybe it would help to understand what she was going through, but whatever."

"Fine. Great. I understand. She's pregnant. Whoopdeedoo. So is everyone, apparently," he shrugged, "So can we go back to our nice little rule of never saying the H-word?"

"Whatever," Peyton glared at him.

"But speaking of everyone being pregnant, is it true my estranged brother, St. Lucas knocked up the Brookester?"

Peyton gave him the finger as she waddled from the room. 

****

Nathan

Whatever. So it wasn't that funny.

But Nathan found it validating.

The ever-so-perfect-one knocked up his girlfriend. Or, ex-girlfriend as it stood.

Nathan frowned slightly. It was disturbing how much they had in common sometimes.

Unable to resist the temptation, Nathan sprinted to his window and called out to Peyton, "So all your friends are pregnant?"

Even from the distance, he could read the hate glare.

"What was that, Peyton?"

"Go fuck yourself, Nathan," she slammed her car door and he chuckled.

Most fun he'd had in months.

A phone rang and he frowned, looking around the room to find Peyton's cell on the bed. Nice.

"Peyton Sawyer's party line. Scott speaking," he answered, secretly hoping it would be some kind of easily offended relative.

"Umm, is Ms. Sawyer there?"

"Sorry, she stepped out for a minute, could I take a message?"

"Did you say this was Mr. Scott?"

"Yeah…"

"This is the county hospital again, Mr. Scott."

Again? He frowned, "What's the problem?"

"We had an opening for today if you and Ms. Sawyer would like to move up your appointment for the paternity test."

"The…what?" Nathan sank to the bed.

"The pat-" the woman broke off abruptly, "Is this Lucas Scott?"

"_Nathan,_" he corrected, "Nathan Scott."

"Oh…God. I…if you could please have Ms. Sawyer return my call," she hung up abruptly and Nathan stared at the phone.

"She will _definitely _get the message," he murmured.

Peyton Sawyer had lied to him.

Nathan picked up his own cell phone.

That had _really _been a mistake.

"What do you want, jackass?" a familiar voice came over the line.

"Brooke," Nathan smiled, "Have I got some gossip for you."

****

Brooke

"This better be quick, Nathan," Brooke dumped her spoon back in the ice cream tub and hit pause on her chick flick.

"We were both aware of the prom incident in which your now ex and my then still ex were caught kissing in the guest room?"

Brooke clenched her teeth, "Is there a reason for this besides fucking with my emotions, jerk off?"

He laughed through the phone as a female, Brooke couldn't help the shiver that went down her neck. "Well, I had assumed this was an isolated incident. Indeed, Peyton said as much to me right after. However, I just received some information today that makes me think our dear Ms. Sawyer was lying."

Brooke licked her lips. She wasn't surprised. Had long since accepted, in fact, that Lucas was in love with her best friend and there was nothing she could do about it. 

She was fat, after all.

Her baby kicked, as though to disagree with her assessment and she couldn't stop her small smile.

"Hey you," she patted her tummy.

"Brooke?"

"Oh, right, what was that?"

Nathan snorted, "I think our exes are having an affair."

"Tell me something I don't know," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"He's taking a paternity test today."

Her heart stopped. "But- But he already-" She bit back her words, but it was too late.

"Already had one?" Nathan growled. "So you knew."

"No, I, I-"

"Brooke, why are you protecting her?"

Not a bad question, Brooke frowned. "I knew."

"So she was cheating on me," he concluded.

"No, it was after-"

"Brooke, how blind do you think I am?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" she shot back.

"He hooked up with you right after we broke up. She had to be cheating."

"Unless they were going at it the whole time," she muttered bitterly.

"Nice try," Nathan snorted, "Now put away that ice cream."

Brooke frowned and clutched her Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough protectively. "Why?"

"You wanna have some fun?"

***

****

Lucass

There were a few things that were constant in Lucas's life. Black. White. Absolute, undeniable truth.

And everything that he thought he knew about his life when Karen caught his attention.

"Hey Lucas, someone's here to see you."

And with that, he saw Nathan Scott standing in the café.

"Hey there, Lucas," his brother grinned.

Hell froze over. Pigs flew. Chubby kids got popular. And Tim got a date.

The world as he knew it had flipped on its axis.

"I-uh…" Lucas pulled himself together, "Hi."

Nathan smirked and he latched onto the familiarity of it. "Care to join us?" 

Following the gesture, he saw her and Nathan's insufferable face melted to the background.

"Brooke…hey," he smiled, finding himself seated next to her in moments.

"Lucas," she nodded, avoiding his gaze.

"You look beautiful."

"I'm fat," she glared at him as though this were entirely his fault.

Which, he supposed, was sort of true.

"You're gorgeous," Lucas corrected.

Nathan slid into a chair next to Brooke and shook his head, "Don't even try it, man. There's no reasoning with them."

Thankfully, this caused the Brooke-hatred to rapidly transfer to his brother, giving Lucas the opportunity to stare like a fool.

"Nathan…Lucas?" he was roused from an intense fantasy by the unwelcome presence of his sort-of-ex.

"Peyton?" Lucas frowned.

"Yeah, Brooke…you wanted to see me?"

Brooke smirked. As did Nathan. 

The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and the temptation to run from the café was overpowering. They were up to no good and they were in it together.

Very few things terrified him more.

"Peyton, pull up a chair," Nathan smiled, "Just a little get together with the knocked up and the knocker uppers."

Tentatively, Peyton sat down, looking around helplessly.

"Why not bring Haley to this shindig, then?" Lucas glared at his brother.

Nathan's face went a little whiter and he took a sip of his water. "Well, to be totally fair, we'd have to call Jake up too and then where would we be? Needing a bigger table," he shrugged, "It's nice and cozy as it is."

Lucas rolled his eyes.

"But you KNOW, before we get this party started," Nathan took something out of his pocket and slid it across the table to Peyton. Her cell. "I have a message for you, let's see…there is room for you to squeeze in a paternity test today if you want to move up your appointment."

Words. Breath. All semblance of thought left him and he blinked stupidly at his brother.

****

Peyton

He knew. Brooke knew.

"Nathan-"

"Don't even try it, Peyton. I didn't love you, but I trusted you."

"I'm sorry. I took a test before I told you, it said he wasn't the father, but now they might have messed up…" Tears started spilling down her cheeks.

"And yet, I seem to recall you saying something about me being the only man you'd been with," he smirked, "Not so much the truth, is it, darling?"

"Nate, I just didn't want to hurt you-"

"You didn't," he cut her off.

"But if Haley-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME TO ME!" he yelled at her, making everyone in the café turn to stare at them.

"Nathan," Brooke lay a hand on his arm and Lucas gaped at him in shock.

"Look," Nate started again, only quieter, "We're getting a paternity test. Now. Both of us. I want this over with. Brooke?" he offered her his arm as he stood.

She took it, ignoring both blondes.

"Brooke-" Peyton tried to get her friend's attention.

"Honestly, Peyton," Brooke sighed, "Just stop."

****

Brooke

He thought she was beautiful.

Really, she knew there should have been something else to be gotten from the experience, other than the keen satisfaction in seeing Nathan rip Blondie to shreds.

But she couldn't help smiling.

Lucas thought she was gorgeous.

He better, her smile flipped over, it was his fault she was fat, after all.

The only thing that disturbed her about the whole situation was Nathan. Nothing he did made sense.

Well, taking it to the blondes made sense, but his attitude toward Haley was a mystery.

He was acting like she had dumped him. Worse, almost as though she was dead. No…Brooke's eyes narrowed.

Like she cheated on him.

But she hadn't. On the flip side, Blondie-the-cheating-whoreface, he didn't seem to care about in the least.

"Nathan-"

"Brooke, I recognize that meddling tone and I have this really strong impression that I'm going to regret whatever comes out of your mouth next."

"But-"

"Please, Brooke," he looked at her and she was shocked at his wounded, defeated expression.

"Okay," she backed down as he opened the car door for her.

This was _so _not over.

****

Lucas

It was just a tad awkward. Sitting around with two ex lovers and an estranged brother, trying to figure out how many of them you knocked up awhile back.

Well, he hadn't knocked up the brother, but… Lucas shook his head. He was thinking way too much.

"Oh!" Brooke's hands went to her protruding stomach and their eyes met.

"Brooke-"

"Shh," she murmured and took his hand, placing it on her stomach.

Just touching her again overwhelmed him and Lucas found himself not wanting his son to kick because it would be over, he'd have to move his hand and he didn't want to.

"Did you feel that?" Brooke smiled.

"No," he shook his head, pressing tighter against her.

But then he did and he gave her a huge smile.

She grinned back and he couldn't help himself, he kissed her.

It was sweet, he didn't devour her face like he wanted to, but tried to tell her that he loved her. It was the only way he could make her listen.

"Ms. Sawyer?" a nurse came out to them.

Peyton didn't bother trying to get up, "Yes?"

"Your results are ready, would you like to see them?"

Peyton swallowed, "Just read them."

Clasping Brooke's hand tightly in his, Lucas tried to breathe.

This was it.

****

Nathan

He couldn't stop shaking.

It could have been the sheer revulsion of Brooke letting Lucas letting her touch after all that drama, but it wasn't. There was more to it.

Was it his daughter or wasn't it?

On the one hand, if it was, everything would be pretty much how he'd planned for all these months. He'd started to look forward to her a little bit, planned how she would play basketball…if she wanted, of course, with no pressure.

She'd kicked his hand as though she recognized his voice. The idea that might not be his child was foreign.

But on the other side of the coin, past the attachment that had grown the last few months was the freedom right there, begging for him to follow it.

No matter how much Peyton cheated, he couldn't abandon a child that was his. He wasn't his father, Nathan clenched his teeth grimly.

But if it wasn't his…he could have his life back.

The woman opened the envelope. "Nathan Scott?"

"Yes?" he licked his lips.

"You are not the father."

"Oh God," Peyton and Brooke both collapsed into sobs at the announcement and Lucas murmured apologies into Brooke's ear.

Nathan couldn't move. He was free. He could do anything. Go to college on time, not have to deal with this right now. Anything he wanted!

Haley's face flashed in his mind and he reached for his phone to call her before he remembered.

It was too late. Nothing mattered anymore.

"Lucas Scott?"

His brother sighed and turned to the nurse, defeated.

"You're not the father either."

****

Haley

She hadn't wanted anyone to come with her. Didn't like the tearful scenes, particularly with Brooke.

"Do you think you could put these in the mail for me?" Haley asked the ticket agent, holding up a few letters.

"Surely can, dear," the older woman nodded, "Now your flight is at Gate E, do you know where that is? Just down the hall, the first security checkpoint and follow the signs. Have a good flight."

"Thank you, I will."

Haley picked up her carry on and made her way down the hallway.

From here on out, her life would be different.

****

TBC


	10. Chapter Ten

Oops, Chapter 10

A/N: Yay me, I finished something I had to do, so I'm taking a well deserved break. Yay!!!

A/N 2: The kids are due in the 10th month.

A/N 3: Sloppy kisses to all you that like this fic. 

(Hi Jewel. ß it gives her a happy)

Month Nine

****

Brooke

"You got mail, honey!" her mother's voice echoed through the house and Brooke turned a pouting glance on her boyfriend.

"Luuucas, can you go get my letter for me?" she batted her eyelashes.

Lucas rolled his eyes, but jogged out the door to do her bidding.

She whistled. "Nice ass, baby."

"You like that?" he winked, "All for you, darlin'."

"Damn straight," she nodded as he walked out the door.

"Baby," Brooke informed her stomach, "Your daddy wants me baaaaad."

The child kicked in response.

"That's what I'm saying," Brooke nodded.

The phone rang and Brooke frowned at it. "Oh, hell no, you can wait for Lucas," she rolled back over, patted her stomach and grabbed the remote.

"Here ya go, baby," Lucas came through the door and handed her a letter.

Brooke snatched it eagerly.

"What do you say?" his eyebrow arched.

"Could you grab the phone?" Brooke grinned as it rang again and he rolled his eyes.

"Hello?" Lucas answered the phone as Brooke tore into her letter.

It was so quaint. Who sent real letters anymore?

__

Dear Brooke,

Haley here. You just left my house and I miss you already.

Awww. Tutor-girl was gonna make her cry. That bitch.

__

I know we haven't always been the best of friends, but in these past 

Months we've gotten really close. Thank you for everything!!

It was nothing, really. Brooke shrugged.

"Hey Brooke," Lucas hissed, "It's Peyton."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Tell her I'm busy staring at the ceiling."

"Sure," he picked up the phone, "Peyton? She's just getting out of the shower-"

Brooke snorted and went back to her letter.

_I know that my idiot best friend, who shall remain nameless, will soon_

admit he is lost without you and start building you castles on the hill 

and all that sentimental crap. 

Heh. Oh, Tutor-bitch.

__

I am writing similar letters to everyone, but I just wanted to leave my

address with you so that if the evil one decides to grow up and take

some kind of adult responsibility, he'll be able to find me. Please

don't tell him, though, just if he asks. I don't want to be a guilt

thing, you know. You're the only one that would get it.

Much love,

Haley James

"Who was it from?"

"Haley," Brooke smiled, "You'll probably get one too."

"I miss her," Lucas sighed.

"It's natural to miss your best friend," she rubbed his back.

"Do you miss Peyton?"

Brooke stiffened. "I miss the girl that I was friends with before she kissed the father of my unborn child."

"I love you," Lucas kissed her, "Only you. I don't want to see something like this hurting you long term."

A smile spread across Brooke's lips, "Sweet talking like that, and not even trying to get laid!"

"Says who?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Lucas!" Brooke laughed, "I'm eight months pregnant!"

"With my baby," he smiled, "Do you have any idea the primitive…" he kissed her neck, "…caveman…" he nuzzled her throat, "…possessiveness that gives me?"

Brooke's eyes widened. "But I'm-"

"Beautiful," he kissed her hard and she melted into his touch, her mind going blank.

Something tickled her conscious and she pulled away, "That's the phone."

"Dammit," Lucas muttered, getting up to grab it for her, "Get rid of them quick," he pouted, handing it over.

Brooke laughed, "Hello?"

***

****

Nathan

"What's with you lately?" Tim gaped at him as Nathan missed another shot.

Nathan shrugged, "Nothing, man," he held up his hands for a pass and slam dunked the ball to prove his point.

"Shouldn't you be happy now that it's not your kid?" Tim grabbed the ball and took a shot. "Speaking of, did you find out whose it was?"

Chuckling, Nathan rebounded, "You really think after months of her lying to me, me and Peyton are on speaking terms?" _Peyton and I _a little voice whispered in his ear. He made a face.

"I can't believe she was banging you and Lucas the whole time, man," Tim shook his head.

"Think fast," Nathan hurled the ball at him.

Tim dove for cover, but behind him, Dan caught the ball.

"Tim," he inclined his head, "Nathan, you got some mail here."

"College letter?" 

Dan shrugged, "Looks personal."

Who would send him a letter? He took it from his father and his breath stopped. After years of tutoring, he'd recognize her handwriting anywhere.

"Know who it's from?" Dan shot the basketball in his hand and watched it slide through the net with satisfaction.

"Uhh, no…I'm gonna just, get some water," he stammered, "I'll be right back."

For a few seconds, he entertained the notion of not opening it, before reality kicked in to remind him, ever so rudely, how pathetically in love with her he was.

He wasn't even _with _her and he was whipped.

Nathan shuddered as he raced up the stairs, locked himself in his room and tore into the letter.

__

Nathan,

The lack of Dear stung more than he would have thought and Nathan chose to focus on the fact that she actually seemed to remember his name.

__

I'm writing to tell you that I've decided to move.

His heart dropped to his stomach and he slid weakly into a chair.

__

By the time you receive this letter, I will be with my sister in Seattle. She's really excited about the baby and I think it will be the best place for me, without people I know constantly watching me and memories of what could have been flaunted in front of my face.

Nathan frowned. Did she regret it? What happened with Jake? Was it over? Was it a one time thing? His heart started pounding. Had he made a mistake?

__

I'm sorry that this happened, I'm sorry you think I ruined everything.

Did she, though? He wasn't sure anymore. If she wasn't with Jake…could he be around another man's kid for Haley?

__

I certainly never planned to be one of those girls that was knocked up in high school only to have the father leave her.

He did WHAT? Anger whipped through Nathan's arteries until he was shaking. Only his desire to savor every word she had written kept him from hunting Jake down at that very moment. But soon. Very soon.

__

That night I told you, I was terrified, Nathan, but I told myself that I knew you better, that you would be there for me. Stay with me.

Nathan fought the urge to cry. Would it work? Could he take it back? Would she forgive him? How could he have missed it? That's why she told him. It suddenly made too much sense to him and he had to breathe in slowly and close his eyes to keep from throwing up.

Finally, he kept reading.

__

Don't feel obligated to do anything. I will be fine and I won't bug you for anything in the future.

I guess I was in love with a man that never existed.

Haley

Nathan breathed in, breathed out and stood on shakey feet.

"Nate…man, where you going?" Tim asked as Nathan strode purposefully to his car.

"I need to kill someone," he muttered.

"Oh," Tim shrugged and went back to shooting baskets.

****

Peyton

"Hello?" a female voice picked up on the other end of the line and Peyton almost dropped the phone in shock.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah, this Peyton?"

"Yeah…I just wanted to…"

"Just a sec," there some time of tussle on the other end before she came back.

What excuse would she have this time? Peyton sighed.

"You want to go out for coffee?" Brooke got back on the line.

"Uhh…what?"

"Fine, hot chocolate," Brooke muttered.

"I…what changed your mind? Aren't you mad at me?"

"Nah, I'm over it."

"Oh. Why?" 

"Can't I just be in the mood to forgive and forget?"

Peyton snorted, "No."

"I could just feel sorry for you."

Eyes narrowing, Peyton rolled to her feet, "You want to know who the father is, don't you?"

"You don't understand how CRAZY this is driving me!"

Peyton chuckled, "Fine. Meet me at Karen's."

"Sweet!"

They hung up and Peyton grinned.

"Knew she'd cave."

****

Lucass (This is not a typo, merely a shout out to his true character)

Wasn't every day he had to stop seducing your eight month pregnant girlfriend to go out with his ex, the almost mother of his or his brother's child, just to figure out whose baby she was really having.

Lucas could have opted out of the festivities, but who was he kidding?

He was curious as hell.

"Hey guys," Jake greeted them at the door, "Peyton's already here."

"How's the job treating you?" Brooke smiled.

Jake shrugged, "Think they liked Haley better, but what can you do?"

"Oh, you have some things going for you that she didn't," Brooke grinned, her eyes flickering over him.

Lucas frowned, "Hey now," he nudged her.

"Lucas!" she laughed, pointing to her stomach, "It's really not gonna happen."

"Not that it wouldn't be an honor, Ms. Davis," Jake grinned.

Brooke sighed, "Get back to me in a couple months-"

"If you want to die," Lucas agreed.

Jake laughed, "Let's get you kids a seat," he lead them to the table where Peyton was seated.

Lucas glared at Jake not so playfully as he pulled out the chair for Brooke.

"Why don't you join us, Jake?" Peyton squeezed took his hand and Lucas's mouth dropped.

Where had THAT come from?

He smiled and took a seat by her. "Just because no one else is here," he wagged a finger.

"So…" Brooke was practically bouncing with anticipation.

"So…?" Peyton grinned, clearly messing with the other girl's emotions.

Lucas chuckled.

"So SPILL, skank!"

****

Nathan

They didn't notice him approach.

"Isn't this cute?" he glared at Jake and Peyton's hands, clasped together on her stomach. "This makes, what, three?"

"Nathan, what are you-" Peyton tried to get up, but Jake stopped her.

"How could you let her leave?" Nathan glared at Jake and cast a disdainful glance toward his ex, "For Peyton?"

"What are you talking about-" Jake looked around at his friends in confusion.

"She was fucking perfect and you let her go!"

"WHO?" the whole table shouted back at him.

Nathan rolled his eyes. Who? "HALEY!"

Incredibly, Brooke started laughing.

Annoyed, Nathan frowned at her. He had a certain flow. The accusation. The denial. The swinging punches were next on the agenda and she was fucking it all up.

"Sorry," she gasped, "You thought they were together?"

"They're not?" Nathan glared at Jake. Hearing it was just a one time thing didn't make him any happier.

"No!" Jake stated a little too emphatically for Nathan's liking. As though being with Haley weren't an honor for any male breathing.

"So it was just a one time thing? You were using her?" he glared.

"What? No? Is this about the prom?" 

"So it _was _the prom?"

Jake opened his mouth, closed it and shook his head.

"Nathan," Brooke got his attention, "Pull up a chair, I will solve all of this. Just listen to Brooke."

Grudgingly, Nathan did as he was told, glaring at Jake the whole time.

"OK, Nathan, I want you to answer my questions and don't even look at Jake," Brooke instructed softly.

"Whatever," Nathan muttered.

"What do you think happened between Haley and Jake?"

"They had a one night stand."

Brooke smiled and held up a hand to Jake for silence.

"And the result of this was…?"

"She's pregnant," Nathan swallowed, looking away.

There was a collective whoosh of breath and Brooke's eyes lit up.

"Nathan Scott, you are a remarkable fuck up," she chuckled, "But it might just be your lucky day."

It…what? "What?"

"Do you love her?"

Nathan shifted uncomfortably.

Brooke crossed her arms and waited. Everyone's eyes were on him and he had a horrible fear they were all about to team up and attack him. Not unusual in this crowd, per say, but it was more…acute…than usual.

He clenched his jaw, "Yes. Yes, I love her. What? Tell me."

"You were right when you said that Haley had a one night stand and got pregnant," Brooke smirked, "But Jake's not the father."

"Who?" Nathan glared at Lucas, who rolled his eyes.

"And to think, I almost stayed home," Brooke chuckled, "YOU! You fucking idiot!"

"M- I-" Nathan blinked rapidly.

He was… with Haley. Oh…God.

The world picked up and twirled around him.

****

Lucas

It was a serious moment. His brother had just found out that he had a child on the way in a little less than a month.

And if Nathan hadn't chosen that particular moment to fall into a faint, it would have been a lot less funny.

"Lucas," Brooke smacked him, "Do something!"

Sighing, Lucas knelt by his brother, "Nathan, wake up," he slapped him.

Nathan groaned.

"You with us?"

Squinting up at him in annoyance, Nathan rolled away from Lucas. He stayed on his knees, though, breathing hard.

"The things I said to her…" Nathan looked like he was about to puke and Lucas tried to subtly back away from that eventuality.

"Definitely a jackass," Brooke didn't give him any leeway.

"It was just me. The whole time," Nathan whispered.

It wasn't a question, so no one answered. 

Lucas couldn't believe Nathan hadn't known. How could that be misunderstood? If he hadn't been deathly afraid his half brother was on the verge of tears, he would have laughed.

Nathan just had an incredible knack for making Lucas's life looking better and he couldn't help smirking.

"You think this is funny?"

"No," Lucas denied quickly, wary of anything an emotionally unstable Nathan Scott might do.

"That's right," Nathan glared at him, "Cause its your best friend that's having my baby, alone, in less than a month, am I right?"

Everyone nodded dumbly.

"Call her," Nathan turned to Brooke, "You have her number?"

"Yeah," Brooke smiled, handing him her phone.

Nathan's eyes closed in relief as he held the phone to his ear.

Lucas took Brooke's hand and she squeezed his back with a smile.

"No!" Nathan started losing it, "It's disconnected, why would she do that!?"

"I have her address," Brooke waved a piece of paper in front of his face and he snatched it.

Checking his pockets, Nathan flipped Brooke's phone back open, "I can use this, right?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes.

"…Dad…yeah, no I don't care what Tim does. Actually, just beat the shit out of him for me. Look, I need to go to Seattle," he paused, "No, it's Haley…I pulled a you and knocked her up, if you must know."

Lucas's lips twitched.

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH FUCKING BASKETBALL!!"

"How do you fuck a basketball?" Peyton whispered.

"I'm sure you'd know," Brooke muttered.

Jake quietly backed away from the table, "I'm just gonna…get back to work."

"Well, you're right, I actually DON'T care how much a last minute ticket costs! …Well, I'll fucking pay you back. It's not every day I find out I'm having a baby!"

Every eyebrow went up.

"…well, fine, but that one wasn't mine," Nathan pouted, sending a glare in Peyton's direction, "YES, I'm sure. Look, just help me out or don't."

Nathan hurled the phone across the room.

"Fucker. I'm driving," he looked around, "See you guys later. Thanks for the information," he nodded in Brooke's direction and stormed out the door.

Brooke made a face, "But my…my phone."

The door opened again and Nathan came back in and picked the phone back up from where it landed, "Brooke, I'm sorry…" he grimaced.

"Shh-" she cut him off, "Just go."

"I'll get you a new one."

"Damn straight," she agreed, "But go get Haley first."

Nathan smiled for the first time and ran out the door.

"And you," Brooke turned to Lucas, "Go with him."

What?! Him?

"For Haley? Keep him on the road," she gave him her best Bambi eyes.

Lucas sighed.

****

Nathan

"And I thought I was whipped," Nathan chuckled at his half-brother in the passenger seat of his mustang as they charged along the highway.

"At least she's with me, you'll be lucky if Haley doesn't throw you down the stairs."

It seemed a little below the belt, but Nathan shrugged it off.

"She's not that violent," he licked his lips, "Right?"

Lucas smiled.

"You don't have to be a dick, you know. I really love her."

"So much that she came to my crying?"

Nathan winced, "I didn't know. I would have done it so much differently."

"Why don't you let me drive?" Lucas suggested.

"My mustang? Are you insane?"

"You're a wreck, get some sleep."

"No," Nathan shook his head fiercely. As long as he had breath in his body, Lucas was not getting control over this beautiful machine.

"You'll get to Haley faster."

Well, maybe just a short nap…

***

He was rudely awakened with the sound of sirens. "Speeding?" Nathan winced as he sat up.

"I was only five over," Lucas defended.

Snorting, Nathan shook his head, "OK, Gramma."

Lucas pulled over on the side of the road.

"What time is it?" Nathan stretched.

"3 AM."

"Whoa," he'd been out for like seven hours. In a car, that was pretty damn impressive.

"GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The loudspeaker instructed them.

Nathan raised an eyebrow at Lucas, "Five over, my ass."

The boys exited the vehicle and were immediately pressed against the hood.

"Uhh…what's this about, Officers?" Nathan asked as the cop ran his hands over Nathan's body quite a bit slower than Nathan deemed necessary.

"You're under arrest for Grand Theft Auto."

"WHAT?"

"A Dan Scott of North Carolina reported it stolen."

Nathan's mouth dropped, "I'm his son, I drive the car. This is…my brother, Lucas. Check the ID."

"Sorry, son, we have to bring you both in," the officers loaded them into the cop car.

"Unbelievable," Nathan muttered.

"Your dad is such an dick," Lucas shook his head.

"He's yours too," Nathan muttered defensively.

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Now you admit it."

"You can have him all to yourself if you want."

"Oh, thanks…shit!" Lucas's eyes widened.

"What?" Nathan jumped.

"We never found out about Peyton."

Nathan's hands were cuffed, so he kicked him.

TBC


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: This is the last chapter. It's been a pleasure, my friends. Enjoy.

Oops, Chapter 11

Month Ten: Wherein falls all the due dates

****

Lucas

"Seriously, man, you have to let me out of here!" Lucas tried to get the guard to listen to him for the 3984029348302th time. "My girlfriend is going to go into labor any day now!"

"I thought that was his girlfriend," the guard gestured to Nathan, who was busy banging his head against the bars.

"No, they're not together," Lucas shook his head.

"He and your girlfriend?" the guard smirked impishly.

"Nope, he was with _my _girlfriend, though!" Nathan called out helpfully, clearly giving up the idea of getting out.

"I thought you and his girl were just friends," the guard frowned.

It wasn't the first time they'd tried to tell this story.

"We _are _just friends, but that is a different girl."

"That he's not with."

"I would be if you'd let me out of this cage, dumbfuck," Nathan flicked off the guard.

Lucas sighed. Nathan had such a way with people, it was amazing they were still stuck in here.

"I can't just let you out cause you're both idiot enough to knock up your girlfriends…or…each other's girlfriends."

"No," Lucas shook his head, "He was never seeing my girlfriend and I was never seeing the girl he knocked up."

"Then what about his girlfriend?"

"Ex-girlfriend," Lucas corrected.

"Not while you were fucking her," Nathan interjected.

"That's sick, man," the guard frowned at Lucas, "He's your brother."

"Thank you!" Nathan grinned for the first time and put a tally under 'Nathan' on the wall.

"Anyway," Lucas cut off the gloating, "She got knocked up by someone else, we don't know who."

"And then you knocked up your girlfriend," he gestured to Lucas, "And you knocked up some other skank."

"She's not a skank," Nathan snapped.

"She's not," Lucas confirmed, glaring at the man.

"But you're not together… Why not?"

Nathan sighed, "Cause I'm a dumb ass, okay?"

"Yeah, that's true," Lucas nodded.

****

Nathan

"You are the worst story teller," Nathan shook his head and lumbered to his feet, "OK, here's the deal. Lucas knocked up his girlfriend Brooke. I thought Haley was hooking up with Jake, so I was a total dick to her and then she moved away and I had to go find her."

"So you stole a car."

Nathan glared at him, "No! Look, when you were like 18, did you drive your parents car?"

"Not out of the state without permission."

"Well, he was being a dick! Haley's in Seattle. I am not. She thinks I don't want to be with her. I do. Her number was disconnected, I can't talk to her. I couldn't get an airplane ticket, so I drove. With _my _car."

"It's in his name."

"It was a present. Believe me."

"So why hasn't someone sprung you yet?"

"Probably something to do with wasting one of our calls on Dan and…what was it your mom said?"

"'Oh, Lucas, I can barely hear you, let me call you back!'" Lucas air quoted with a sigh.

"That sucks," the guard muttered.

"You could help us out," Nathan suggested.

"Ohhh, hell no, I'd get fired."

"Hey, if you just happened to move our stuff and my phone fell…" Lucas shrugged, "It might Speed Dial my girlfriend," he coughed, "Number Three, and if you were to mention in passing, to someone else in the room…where we were and she over heard it…"

"Well, that'd be an accident, now wouldn't it?" Nathan smiled.

The guard smiled slowly, "Sometimes that happens."

"Would be a shame," the boys shrugged.

****

Brooke

"Where is he?" Brooke was out of energy for tears. Her boyfriend and his brother had disappeared and her life was falling apart.

"That's men for you," her mother shrugged, "Always abandoning responsibility. I told you, you should have-"

"I DIDN'T WANT A FUCKING ABORTION, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Her mother darted from the room quickly when Brooke started throwing shoes. Ahh, the unexpected perks of platforms.

Brooke's phone started ringing and she carefully rolled toward it on the bed.

'Hot as Hell' stared back at her on the screen and Brooke immediately answered it.

"Lucas? Where are you?"

"No, erm, ma'am, your boyfriend is being held in the 5th precinct in Des Moines, Iowa for Grand Theft Auto."

"WHAT!?!"

"His hearing is in the next couple of days."

"What day, exactly and why has he not called?"

"As per law, he was only allowed one call."

"So why are you calling now? What's your name?"

"Good luck, ma'am, I'm sorry to inconvenience you," the man on the other end hung up.

Brooke stared at the phone. Oh, HELL no. Her due date was in less than a week, her boyfriend was coming back and he was coming back NOW!

****

Peyton

"Come on, Karen'll let you go early," Peyton batted her eyelashes at Jake, "Isn't that right, Karen?"

Karen rolled her eyes, "We're closing up in fifteen minutes, Peyton, I'm sure you can wait until then."

"I wouldn't be too sure…"

"Want some fries to hold you over?" Jake winked.

"Ohh!" Peyton bounced, "Yeah, gimme!"

Karen chuckled at them and the phone rang. "Take care of our…customer, Jake," she shook her head and went for the phone. "Hello?"

"That's right, take care of me," Peyton nodded, stuffing her face with fries.

"Brooke, calm down," Karen's tone caught Peyton's attention and she stopped chewing. "He's WHAT?! OK, sweetie, I'll take care of it, you just calm down for the baby, can you do that? Good. Now, don't worry."

Karen hung up the phone and just stared off into nothing for a second.

"Whash," Peyton frowned and finished chewing her fry, "What's wrong?"

She took a drink.

"Lucas is in jail."

She spewed the drink. 

Coughing spasmodically, Peyton tried to regain control of her voice. "What?" she gasped finally.

"Nathan must be with him, but why would they do something like that?"

"DO WHAT?" Peyton crossed her arms on her stomach.

"Steal a car."

She was glad she was done swallowing.

"They wouldn't steal a car."

"They're in jail for Grand Theft Auto."

"That makes no sense, they had Nathan's car, no one could accuse them of-" Peyton's eyes narrowed and locked with Karen's.

"Dan," they both hissed.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard," Karen growled, grabbing her keys.

Peyton's eyes went wide and she gasped, "Can you…can you call my dad first?"

"What's wrong?" Jake rushed over to her.

She grabbed his hand tightly and moaned, clutching her stomach.

Hopefully they would pick up that she was having contractions cause she was way too preoccupied to spell it out for them.

****

Lucas

"So that went well," Nathan smirked at him from his bunk.

"He probably called," Lucas shrugged, "It'll take them awhile to figure everything out."

"Hey, maybe by the time we get out, we can be show and tell for our kids. Like, 'this is my felony father that I just met for the first time.'"

"Do you live to piss me off?"

"Normally? No," Nathan shook his head, "But for the last few weeks…" he shrugged.

Lucas glared.

"C'mon, was there really anything better to do?"

"Start writing that book long apology to Haley?"

"All up here," Nathan tapped his temple.

"It must be lonely."

Nathan made a gesture that Lucas had never actually seen before, but marveled at.

"She'll forgive me, right?" Nathan asked after awhile.

Lucas shrugged, "Haley's pretty forgiving, as people go."

"I'm gonna kill my dad if I miss the birth."

"You and me both," Lucas muttered.

"She won't name him something atrocious like…Percy, will she?" Nathan made a face, "He needs a strong name, that you could see him playing basketball some day."

Lucas smirked, "You might want to avoid that approach with Haley."

"It will serve Dan right if his grandchild is named Eugene."

"You do realize that Haley is a tutor, not a sadist," Lucas rolled his eyes.

"OK, obviously you haven't been tutored by her, or you would know there's no difference."

Lucas chuckled, "Brooke's gonna kill me."

"Damn straight, she is," Nathan chuckled.

"You could have given me some hope, you know."

"Honesty is the best policy, Luke-ass."

"Clever. I've never heard that before."

Again, with the gesture.

"Boys, your mom's here to see you," the same guard opened the door.

"Which one?" Lucas frowned.

"I thought you were brothers."

"Well, yeah…"

The guard held his hand up, "Save it for Springer."

****

Nathan

"Mom!" Nathan grinned and ran to his mother.

Deb smiled and hugged her son, "Oh, honey, I'm sorry he did this to you! I had no idea!"

"Are you getting us out?" Nathan wanted to know, gesturing to Lucas.

"The charges are being dropped."

"Sweet! He caved?"

Deb's lips tightened, "He didn't need to, the car was in my name as well. Hi, Lucas."

"Hey Deb," Lucas smiled shyly, "What now?"

"We go home!" Deb grinned, "You have a girlfriend very anxious to kick your ass, from what I understand."

Lucas shifted nervously, "You know…there's no rush…"

"Mom, I can't go home," Nathan murmured.

Deb surveyed her son, "I hear that you've been busy while I was gone."

Nathan smirked, "It was actually before you left…"

"Nathan!" Deb chuckled. "We're going to the airport. If you decided to fly somewhere else, I guess that's up to you, Nate."

***

As they taxied into SeaTac, Nathan's heart started to pound like crazy.

"Honey, are you okay?" A stewardess stopped him as he was getting off.

"Fine," he muttered.

The woman grabbed him an extra bottle of water anyway. "Just breathe, you'll be fine."

Marvelous, even strangers knew what a total wreck he was.

The taxi driver eyed him dubiously, no doubt apprehensive about Nathan keeling over before he paid his fare.

Nathan smirked. He should be so lucky. No, no, the way his life was going, he'd keel over the second the driver took off, when he'd already paid the money, but hadn't seen Haley.

That would be just…typical.

He knocked on all viewable wood. Even the fake stuff on the door. Couldn't hurt, right?

Frowning, Nathan repeated the process.

"Here you go, kid," the driver interrupted his superstitious insanity.

"Right, thanks," Nathan gave the man a huge tip in a cramming attempt at extra Kharma points.

Abject terror seemed to have a mystic affect on him.

He knocked on the door quickly, not wanting to lose his nerve.

…nothing.

Nathan knocked again.

What if she was having the baby at this second? What if they asked who the father was and she told them to leave it blank?

What if she named him Melvin?

He banged harder.

"Nathan?" 

He spun around.

****

Brooke

"Lucas!" Brooke's eyes lit up as he ran into the waiting room.

"Baby, are you okay?" he kissed her, "Shouldn't you have a room?" he frowned at a nurse, who rolled her eyes.

"We'll be getting Ms. Davis to her room in a few moments."

"Thank you."

"I'm still too far apart, pain wise anyway," Brooke threw a glare at the woman, _"apparently_."

"Well, you're doing great, I'm sorry I'm late."

"Oh, that's okay, baby, I know you were caught up," she squeezed his hand, "SON OF A BITCH!" Brooke's fingers clamped into him as her eyes widened.

Lucas bit back his automatic response: there were kids in the room.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" Brooke screamed.

At just that moment, her room became available. 

One particularly horrified young father muttered something like 'Thank God.'

Brooke shot colorful insights back at him as they wheeled her away.

****

Peyton

"Brooke! Lucas! What are you guys doing here?"

Brooke glared back at her, "Lucas! I thought that bitch said I got a private room!"

"I think that was before you took out the serviceman with your laser vision, baby."

"Heh," Brooke cracked a grin, "Oh that."

"Hey Jake," Lucas noticed his presence.

"Hey, man," Jake nodded. "Heard you had some car trouble."

Lucas snorted, "Just a little."

"Well, it's good to see you back, how's Nathan?"

"Probably getting his ass kicked by Haley at this point," Lucas checked his watch.

"Hold up," Brooke held up a hand, "I can't help but notice that the focus is off me. Normally, I would pout in silence…but I'M.IN.LABOR!"

Lucas smiled, "I missed you so much."

She nodded, "Better."

Peyton smiled. Ah, Brooke. May she never change.

"You doing okay?" Jake squeezed her hand.

"I've got at least thirty seco-ahhhh!" she screamed and tried to focus on her breathing.

Cause that made it better. Bastards.

"DISCOMFORT MY ASS!" Brooke joined her, "GIVE ME A FUCKING EPIDURAL!"

Peyton nodded in agreement. Enough of this shit.

****

Haley

He was there. He came.

Haley couldn't decide whether to collapse in his arms or beat the shit out of him for playing with her emotions. What was he thinking?

"Haley…" he breathed her name in that annoying, sexy way of his.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, look, we had this horrible misunderstanding-"

Haley raised her eyebrows, "I'm failing to see what could have possibly been misunderstood!"

Nathan's eyes focused on her stomach and she shifted uncomfortably. "You had him."

"Yeah."

"Is he okay? Are you okay? What's his name? I should have been here-"

Haley snorted, "Yes, you should have. If you were coming at all, what took you so long?"

"I really think you should sit down for this. Where is he?"

"Napping. My sister's in there with him."

"Why didn't they answer?" He pouted.

"Did you ring the bell?" 

****

Nathan

She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He did _knock. _"I knocked," he stated defensively.

Haley walked past him and opened the door, "You coming in?"

"Can I see him?"

"You can sit on the couch."

Nathan shrugged. It had been a long trip, you take what you can get.

"Water?" Haley tossed him an Aquafina before he could respond and it didn't seem like the time to mention his decided preference for Evian. "No. We don't have Evian," she glared at him.

Nathan goggled at her. How did she _do _that?

"So, you're here," Haley crossed her arms over her chest, "Why?"

"Look, I got your letter-"

"I sent that two months ago!"

"Only got it one month ago, you might want to talk to someone about that-"

"Nathan-" She was running out of patience. Her tone was marvelously reminiscent of the trigonometry incident of '05. It is spelled 'sin.' Was it so wrong to read into it?

"Right, the letter. I got the letter and I was mad, right?"

"MAD? YOU? Why were YOU mad? You had no right to-"

Nathan glared at her. _Woman, I'm talking! _"Wo-umm…Haley, can you just let me get through this, please? I'm trying to tell you something really important."

She sat back in her seat, "Go on."

Blinking in surprise, Nathan continued his story, "I started to think that maybe I had gotten a few things wrong about the situation."

Haley motioned for him to continue, but to her credit, didn't say anything.

"Okay," he ran his hand through his hair, "You're _really _going to want to kick my ass."

Her eyebrows shot up and she smirked.

"Seriously, more than now. But just…remember that murder is illegal and you have your son to think of."

She made no promises.

"OK, that day at the café, we might have had a tiny misunderstanding about the baby. See…I sorta thought," Nathan fidgeted as he observed her, the mother of his child, his future murderess, "…that it was Jake's."

He braced himself for impact.

Haley made no noise. The dropping jaw was actually the only sign of life she betrayed.

"Tim told me-" he rushed into an explanation.

That got her attention, "You listened to TIM about ME?"

"He said Thereasa said she heard you and Peyton talking about it in the locker room-" Nathan grimaced, hearing himself, "OK, you can hit me."

"Nathan, why didn't you ASK me?"

"Why didn't you tell me before you were, what, six, seven months pregnant?"

****

Haley

He had her on that one. Damn him.

"I just didn't want to be part of like, the Nathan Scott Harem of pregnant women and Tim," she shrugged.

Nathan choked. "The what?"

"You were so trapped when Peyton told you," Haley shrugged, "I didn't want to trap you even more, so I just…procrastinated."

"Haley," his voice softened and her pulse jumped, "I felt trapped because I wasn't with Peyton anymore. I wished it was you," Nathan slid into the seat next to her and Haley didn't have the presence of mind to remove her fingers from grabbing distance.

"But two children, Nathan-"

He pressed a kiss to her palm and Haley tried to recall the very good point she'd been on the verge of making.

"Just one," Nathan shook his head, "Ours."

"What?"

"Turns out our friend Peyton got around a bit," Nathan shrugged.

"But Lucas took the test-"

Nathan glared at her, "You knew about that too? Geez, Haley!"

"Were you saying something? I thought there was talk of you thinking I was sleeping with Jake…"

"Tests, gossip…all in the past where it should remain. Now, where is my son?"

"Still sleeping. And he's a Scott. I really don't recommend waking him."

Nathan beamed at that statement.

"Peyton's baby really isn't yours?" she asked in a small voice.

"Really isn't mine."

"Is it Lucas's? Poor Brooke."

"Nope," Nathan snickered.

"What!? Then who was it?"

"Ahh, the ultimate question…"

****

Nathan

"We're calling," Haley insisted, grabbing a cell phone off the coffee table.

"You have a cell?!" he gaped at her.

"It's my sister's…she got it when they disconnected the main-" her eyes widened as she stared at him, "Oops."

"YEAH," he nodded, "**Oops** is right."

Haley darted away from him as she dialed. "Lucas?"

Nathan captured her against the fridge and she didn't even make a valiant attempt to escape his clutches. Coy little vixen.

"…uhh…yeah…WHAT?…uhhh…congr-…Hello?"

"What was that now?" Nathan questioned as she hung up.

"Brooke was in labor…there was some background mention of never having sex again and the line went dead," Haley chuckled.

"I'm sorry I missed it, Haley, I wanted to be there for you."

"I called you a lot of bad names," she shrugged. "I believe there was mention of undying hatred."

"I tried to get to you, but my dad-"

"Had you arrested for stealing his car?"

Nathan blinked, "How did you know that?"

"Lucas."

"Lucas of the thirty second phone conversation?"

"He got right to the point."

"I guess…" Nathan muttered. "What else did he say?"

"That you love me and I should give you a break because you're at the disadvantage of being one of the stupidest people alive," she grinned.

"There is no way that sentence would have fit into the conversation."

"Poetic license," Haley shrugged.

"Part of it was true," Nathan shrugged.

"As your tutor, I am only well aware," she sighed.

"_Other _part," he glared at her playfully.

"There was another part?" Haley frowned, "I don't seem to recall…"

"I love you. Okay? I was a complete jackass and you could undoubtedly do better, but they wouldn't be half as insanely in love with you as I am. Happy?"

A loud wail interrupted their conversation.

"He's up!" Nathan's eyes lit, "Where is he?"

Haley pulled him up the stairs where someone he could only assume was her sister was fussing with the singularly most breathtaking baby he'd ever seen.

And not in the way he normally told people that their baby was breathtaking. This one was cute.

Haley made introductions, but he ignored them in light of the little guy being placed in his arms.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Haley cooed next to him.

"He looks like us, Hales," Nathan shook his head, "Wasn't that a given?"

To his amazement, she seemed pleased with this comment. The world was becoming an interesting place with little… little…

"What's his name?"

Haley shifted, "You know I love you, Nathan," she captured his lips in a sweet kiss that he wanted to explore more when there wasn't a baby in between them.

"…name?"

"Lucas," she bit her lip.

No. No. It was worse than he'd feared.

"…middle name?" Nathan asked hesitantly.

"Jacob."

"Lucas Jacob Scott," Nathan kissed his son's forehead and he heard Haley sigh in relief.

Dan Scott was _such _a dead man.

Epilogue:

Month Eleven

"Thank you all for coming," Deb smiled at the meeting of terrified young parents of Tree Hill, anonymous.

"It's pretty much where we hang out anyway," Lucas shrugged, looking around the café.

"I wanted to talk to you kids because I have a present for the girls."

Brooke's eyes lit up, "What? What?"

"I know this is going to be hard for you, you've no doubt already discovered that."

Muted groans.

"I met someone…while I was away and I thought I would let you girls use something I won't be needing anymore."

"What's that?" Nathan frowned.

"The Beach House. Part of my allotment from the divorce proceedings."

Haley gasped and Little Lucas squawked at the announcement. This, of course, only encouraged 'Abigail' and 'Tristan' (Brooke's choice) to join in the racket.

"Obviously there are pros and cons to this idea," Deb commented dryly, "But it is yours for as long as you need it."

"What about us?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Well, Nathan, you may stay as long as the ladies wish…so you better behave."

Haley snickered.

Nathan conducted an only vaguely audible bitch fest about never being forgiven for tiny little misunderstandings.

"So how was your trip back, you guys?" Brooke plopped down next to Haley and cooed about little Lucas, the 'tied for second cutest baby ever.'

Privately, Nathan and Haley were more than aware that their child was far cuter than any of the others, but magnanimously allowed Brooke her delusions.

"So what's up with this, Sawyer," Nathan gestured between Peyton and Jake. "Am I correct in assuming that this is the mystery father we've been wondering about?"

Peyton blushed, "In every way that matters," she squeezed Jake's hand, "But we've only been together a few months."

"You have to tell me, Peyton," Haley begged, "I've been dying ever since I found out."

"Common sentiment," Peyton sighed, "You know that game night, right after Nathan and I broke up?"

Brooke snickered and everyone exchanged glances.

"I may have some vague recollection of it," Haley smiled.

"Vague, my ass," Nathan muttered.

Peyton ignored her ex-boyfriend's pouting and continued the story, "I went to a party after the game…the last thing I remember it talking to that guy Nick, that works at the seven eleven? You know him?"

"Oh, sure," Nathan nodded, "That's where I used to get…" his voice trailed off.

"…condoms," Brooke's eyes widened.

Jake choked on laughter.

Every eye in the room glared at him.

"Oh, what? You know that's funny."

THE END


End file.
